A Day with Generation
by dragon's nest
Summary: [A Trip to Hokkaido]'s side story. In a completely normal Monday, five certain basketball players invaded Seirin High. Yes, it's as simple as that. If only hilarity didn't ensue... [6/10]
1. Mayflower: Welcome

**A/N: AU(ish) fic, set in a world of rainbow and misdirection. Watch out!**

**Rules: **_**flashbacks **_**'thoughts' "conversations" ****"electronic devices"**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke will always belong to the respective owner(s).**

* * *

First Break

10.30

Seirin High - School Rooftop

* * *

Today was actually monday, the very day that almost more than half people would go groaning about. The reason was very simple, indeed. What is it? Oh, of course that is because people start their own daily activities that day until friday. The holy cycle of living.

Well, a part of it, there was more than that, actually.

"...What is this?"

A light-blue haired boy suddenly spoke up. His eyes were narrowed down, but he had no expression at all.

"Like I tell you, Kurokocchi! It's a pure coincidence, really!"

A blonde haired boy replied in defense. He was waving his hands in dismissal way, but one could tell that he was panicking over something.

"Hell no! You're [all] here for something, aren't you!?"

A tall ferocious boy pointed his hand accusingly, supporting the shorter boy's statement. It was a first break on the first day in the week, so not everyone was present there. Heck, they were all on the top of school's roof, which was why.

"Even the dumbest person on Earth could tell, Kise-kun." Kuroko bluntly said. Kise nodded in agreement, though.

"What the hell was that, Kuroko!?"

"Tch, I could care less." A tanned boy spoke up from behind, yawning all the way. His school uniform was already in mess, along with his dark blue hairs. "I want to sleep."

"Don't sleep, you idiot! Explain!"

"I'm sleepy, so I sleep. If I want to eat, then I eat. That's Japanese motto, dumbass." The boy called Aomine retorted back while rolling his eyes. "Ask the other."

"Mhm, askh hhe ohher." A tall, large boy spoke while munching on something. "Mheansh, hon'th askh mhe heitherh."

"Gross." A light green haired boy muttered while fixing his glasses position with his tapped fingers. "Finish eating first, Murasakibara."

"I khnowh." The one called Murasakibara nodded before gulping it down. Midorima sighed in defeat seeing this.

Kagami sweat dropped at the sight. "I told you to explain!"

"Shut up, Kagami." Midorima retorted back simply. "Ask Akashi. It's only a day anyway, so why bother?"

"That's not it!" Kagami shouted back. "I'm asking why of all people in your school, why do you, damn Generation of Miracles, have to be here!?"

"Like hell we know."

All four of them were saying the same thing with different expressions each other. Kise with pouting, Aomine with yawning, Midorima with turning his head, and Murasakibara with bored expression.

And the tiger was running amok. What a hectic morning indeed. Well, it was all started in the morning.

* * *

08.10

Seirin High - First Year Corridor

* * *

It was a normal day in summer. A first day of school after two weekdays. A sound of winds bristling was heard through Kuroko who strangely looked as usual. He was the master of poker face, it seemed. Even today was a normal, peaceful day as usual; if you don't count the training session after school.

Kuroko was walking through the hallway to his class before suddenly, he heard something interesting. Well, not exactly interesting enough since he was apparently forced to hear it all.

"Ne, ne, does everyone know?" A girl with ponytail asked her friends in merry way. The girls were crowding the hallway, making him hard to go to his class. Worst, his plea couldn't be heard by them.

"Umm-"

A girl with glasses replied with a curious tone, "Why is it? You seem happy today? Is there good news?"

"Oh, you can't believe it!" The braided girl that came with the ponytail girl replied. "We saw a pretty guy here, today! In front of this school! He's accompanied by tall, handsome high-schoolers too!"

"-Can you guys-"

"...Are you either day-dreaming or what?" The boyish girl replied with a groan. "Wake up, wake up! It's monday already!"

"-Please step-"

"Mou, it's true! You have to see them yourselves!" The braided girl replied back. "They're wearing different uniforms, but it seems that they're waiting for someone else!"

"Ne, ne, do you think they had a girlfriend here?"

"Eeeh!? I don't want thaaat~"

"Okay...you guys seriously need some whack to the brain." The boyish girl rolled her eyes.

"-I want to-"

The glasses girl suddenly said, "Wait! Didn't sensei say that there will be some exchange, err, students from another school?"

"Ha, geeky might be right..." The ponytail girl replied back cheerfully.

"-Please step-"

"Don't call me geek!"

"What is this, Kuroko?" A tall, muscular man from America suddenly spoke up behind the chattering girls. They immediately jolted suddenly. "Why are you here?"

"Kagami-kun." The boy calmly said his partner who wore a mess school's uniform. "I just want to go to the class."

"Oh, so these girls are making you wait outside, huh." Kagami replied nonchalantly. In an instant, the girls' faces were red of humility. After saying an apology to Kuroko, they immediately went off somewhere while murmuring something like 'I didn't see him', 'that Kagami is a rude boy', etc.

Kagami was practically ignored them but Kuroko punched his stomach lightly. Kagami shouted in defense, "What the hell was that for, Kuroko!? At least, say thank you!"

"Thank you." Kuroko said with no expression at all. "But you could say it better..."

"What?"

"No, it's alright, Kagami-kun." Kuroko added while nodding, "Only sensitive people know."

* * *

First Period

08.30

Seirin High - Class 1-A

* * *

After the bell rang three times, the students were practically staying in their own class, waiting for the teacher to come in. Since the Principal was sick today, there wasn't a morning ceremony, school radio said. Kagami was still in the middle of conversation with Kuroko about basketball. When in conversation, Kuroko found out that his classmates were mostly absent. From 20 students in class, only around 10 were present.

"Is this because of the unusual golden weeks?" Kuroko pointed out while glancing his surroundings. Kagami was sitting in front of his table; a sandwich was once on his hands.

Kagami muttered unconsciously, "If I know that they're absent, I'd better stay at home too. I'm all sore for sure!"

"Mou, you can't do that." Kuroko stabbed his hands with his mechanical pencil. "You'll be killed the next day you came by Coach for missing a practice."

A vein popped up from Kagami's head. Kagami flicked Kuroko's forehead in annoyance, "Stop that! Don't you know it's hurt!?"

"I don't know. I haven't try it. Is it?"

"Hell, try it yourself, stupid!" Kagami hissed out loud. He then muttered lowly, "It's that damn retarded Aomine's fault you've become this ferocious!"

"It's not Aomine-kun's fault." Kuroko stabbed his cheek with his own mechanical pencil again. "...Maybe."

"KU...RO...KO!"

* * *

**From: **Akashi Seijuurou

**To:** Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintaro, Kise Ryota, Aomine Daiki

**Subject: **Meet me

At 8.15 AM in front of Tetsuya's school. There's something I'd like to tell you guys. Just for your information, I had sent a letter of sickness to your headmasters.

* * *

07.40

Shutoku High - Class 1-5

* * *

Being a model student, Midorima Shintaro was already present in the school. He was filling some rolling attendance, as expected of the leader in the class. Though, when he received Akashi's e-mail soon after that, he yelped a little, earning few glances from his classmates. Midorima ignored them, but he couldn't ignore Akashi's e-mail, right?

So the first thing he did was gathering his school utilities and quietly went outside his class. Thankfully, no one noticed his absence right away. He then peacefully slid the door. But that was way before his current partner, Takao Kazunari, was standing there in front of the sliding door, startling him.

"T-Takao?"

With yawning, Takao greeted him. "Good morning, Shin-chan~!"

"R-right... Good morning." Midorima groggily replied, hiding his bag behind his tall, muscular body.

Takao's eyebrow raised, Shin-chan never answers his morning greetings. He leaned forward his partner; his sleepy attitude had gone off. "What's wrong with you, Shin-chan? Got a flu? Something's wrong? Oh, I get it! Is today your bad day in Oha-Asa! Yes, that must be it!"

"What nonsense are you blabbering about?" Came in Midorima quick reply. He raised an eyebrow. "Don't stay in front of the door saying nonsense, Takao."

"Mou, Shin-chan!" Takao pouted in his defense. He walked inside the classroom, passing some students. "That's because you're weird today..."

When his head turned back, he saw nothing but gust of winds. And later when Takao searched around the school, Midorima was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**From: **Midorima Shintaro

**To:** Ootsubo Taisuke

**Subject: **Absent

I'm sick. I can't attend today's practice. Sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

07.50

Aomine Household - Daiki's Bedroom

* * *

Aomine was actually still brushing his teeth, much to his annoyance. When his childhood friend, Momoi Satsuki, wake him up from his uninnocent dream with Mai-chan, he could care less about today's school. If only the pink haired manager didn't threaten him to burn his porn magazines, of course.

"Damn that witch." Was Aomine's short comment to his only female friend.

So when Aomine had a chance to run from his not-so-daily routine, he had no objection indeed. He pretended to attend the school. Of course, that wasn't so easy since the certain manager always staying with him. Sometimes Aomine wonders that she has no better things to do but to be his nanny.

"Daaaiii-chaaaan! Hurry up will you!?"

A knock on his bedroom made him jolted once again. Oh, he knew damn too well about whose voice it was. That pink haired witch.

"Fine! I'm done anyway!"

Though, when they arrived downstairs, his mother was saying unnecessary thank you for his childhood friend. And of course, Satsuki would always respond with bright smiles and politely as ever. Why won't she do that to _him _once in his life!? Well, that was because he needed it, anyway.

When they both had arrived in Touou High, Momoi suddenly remembered that she had to go to the school's gymnasium, much to Aomine's gladness. Seeing this as his last chance of the day, the tanned boy ran off from his school to catch the train to Seirin High. But he still left a message to his childhood friend, just to make sure that she won't run amok after he went home today.

* * *

**From: **Aomine Daiki

**To:** Momoi Satsuki

**Subject: **None

Satsuki, I need to go to Tetsu's school. Dunno why, ask Akashi for details. Don't come here! And don't wait me there after school!

* * *

07.45

Road to Kaijo High

* * *

"Yosh, finally back to ordinary days!" Kise exclaimed happily when he was walking to his school. Of course, he took another route to school since his fans were already knew his usual route. He couldn't afford being late in school, right? Though, he didn't reject being surrounded by pretty girls. When he saw the clear blue sky, he suddenly remembered of the certain nonexistent friend.

"Man, I missed everyone..."

Without his knowing, Kise muttered it. When he came into senses, he smiled wryly. It had been weeks since they met again. Of course, 'they' referred to his late middle school friends; Generation of Miracles with an addition of the certain Tiger. Well, after the Hokkaido incident, they somehow bonded as friends. Only God knows why.

Kise almost arrived to his school, Kaijo High, that Monday morning. But when he got a (threat) e-mail from the certain Captain of Rakuzan, he couldn't do anything in his defense. Instead, he texted his basketball club's senpai, Kasamatsu Yukio, for being absent for just a day.

Glee with meeting his friends again, especially the shorter boy, he turned his way back to the train. Even after being a high-schooler, Kise was still carefree about his educational needs...such a good student, indeed. Though, he couldn't miss the first train, right?

* * *

**From: **Kise Ryota

**To:** Kasamatsu Yukio

**Subject: **Practice

Ne, ne, Kasamatsu-senpai~ /(^~^)/ I'm sorry that I can't attend practice today (._.) There's...something I have to do. Ja nee! (^o^)/~

* * *

07.35

Road to Yosen High

* * *

"That's 1400 Yen, thank you very much!"

A tall, lean, giant boy nodding while taking the plastic bag from the shopkeeper while drinking a grape juice in a purple plastic tube. And such, his plastic bag consisted of nothing but snacks, jelly, and colorful juices in tubes. When he went from the convenient store, he was greeted by a Yosen High-schooler.

"Good morning."

"...Good morning." Was Murasakibara's first answer before adding, "Muro-chin, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just passing by." Himuro Tatsuya chuckled. "You really bought a lot."

"Hmm." Murasakibara hummed playfully. "It can't be helped, they're tasty."

But then, Murasakibara turned left soon after on the road while Himuro turned right. Wondering what might be wrong, Himuro asked, "Atsushi? Isn't school right this way?"

"..." Murasakibara went quiet for a moment before saying, "I think I'm sick."

Himuro immediately responded, "Oh, is it your stomach? Or fever?"

"Hmm, both of them, I think. I need to go home now." Himuro got confused but Murasakibara only nodded a little before walking away from him. "Can you tell the others I can't attend practice too?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Muro-chin!"

Himuro waved with a gentle smile. "See you tomorrow, Atsushi. Get better!"

Murasakibara didn't reply, though. After seeing his partner in Yosen went away, Himuro walked away to school before suddenly a realization hit him. "...Does his house go that way?"

* * *

07.50

? ? ?

* * *

Akashi smirked when he got his friends' reply, once again. Of course, the very nonexistent player and the Tiger weren't informed. If they were, who would be the fun in doing it? And such, Akashi was somehow ended in this room. No one knew that he was here, though, since no one bothered to check this room in the morning.

Being a figure of Akashi, he had discussed it with Seirin's principal about their arrivals here. The said principal was agreeing on his persuasion, saying it would be beneficial to his school. Anyway, after searching for a while, he had found 'something' that he wanted. And today he was going to have much fun messing with those Seirin guys.

* * *

08.30

Seirin High - Gate

* * *

Aomine had originally thought that he was the one who would join Akashi's crazy plan today. But somehow, everyone was already present in there. Of course, by everyone, he meant everyone in Generation of Miracles minus the leader and apparently the phantom player.

Kise was trying his best blocking his face to female students by using Midorima's lucky item of the day; a green frog toy. Midorima was very mad about it and started to take it away from his face, repeatedly saying some threats. Murasakibara was just watching them while eating his pocky, of course.

When Aomine arrived at the scene, his eyebrows irked. "Would you both stop fighting in the morning?"

"Aominecchi!" Kise was very surprised seeing his late friend, seeming to forget about the frog which of course, Midorima took it away with quick reflex. "Mou, Midorimacchi!"

"This frog isn't your lucky item of the day, stupid." Midorima coolly replied as he fixed his glasses' position. "Don't use my lucky item for your stupid own reason, Kise."

"That's mean!"

Seeing that he couldn't talk to those stupid high-schoolers, he turned his head to Murasakibara who was still happily munching his pocky.

"Oi, Murasakibara, care to explain?"

"...Good morning, Mine-chin."

"Yeah, yeah, good morning." Aomine could care less about greeting right now. Though, those two guys behind him were fighting again.

"Simply put, Kise-chin is an idiot." Murasakibara commented lightly which didn't escape Kise's sharp ears. "Uh-uh, I think it's like that from the very beginning."

"I'm noot! Murasakibaracchi, you're very mean!" Kise whined at his statement before pointing at the glasses boy. "It's Midorimacchi's fault!"

"I know about that. Don't state the obvious thing, Murasakibara." Aomine lightly replied, sighing at the sigh of the blonde model. Being underrated at, he turned into the remaining person and whined who unfortunately, was Midorima. Aomine continued, "I mean, where that damn captain is?"

"Aka-chin, eh? Hmm..." Murasakibara looked as if he was thinking before he said, "I don't know. We've been waiting for few minutes by now."

"Tch! He's late again! What is he thinking-?"

Actually, Aomine wanted to finish his harsh remark before suddenly a red scissor went away nearly an inch of his eyes. He immediately froze at the sight but say nothing regarding that. Of course he knew who was the sender, the very captain of Rakuzan.

"Sorry for the wait. It took much time for me to get 'it'." Akashi said with smirking. He apparently was still using his Rakuzan's school uniform as well. "Follow me; you'll get stared at using your school's uniforms here."

Aomine was once, glad, for that. That was before Akashi slightly turned his head and said. "Daiki, I'll have a word with you later."

Or not.

* * *

First Period

08.45

Seirin High - Class 1-A

* * *

Finally, the teacher went in. Kagami and Kuroko stopped their one-sided bickering immediately. Though, the teacher was already a nervous man, so when he had his handkerchief on his hand, wiping his sweats, everyone in the class was already knew something wasn't right. Even a person as insensitive as Kagami knew it as well.

The teacher cleared his throat. "Uh, okay, class. Courtesy to the Principal, we would have five new students here."

The class immediately was in state of shock. Of course, the seats were already full as well as the attendance list, so why did the Principal put them here? Well, there were still empty seats courtesy to the sick students, but when will they put them if they attend tomorrow?

The teacher cleared his throat again, gaining his students' attention once more. "Quiet please. Of course, they're only here for today. They came in respectively in different schools altogether, for observing the method of study in Seirin High. So I hope you all would have nice attitudes to represent Seirin High."

The class immediately shut their noises when the teacher instructed them to. He then welcomed them in decent, strict manner of teacher.

"From Shutoku High School, Midorima Shintaro."

The Tiger jolted out of shock; meanwhile the phantom player was still quiet. Though, Kagami reasoned, Midorima was known to be highly intellectual, so maybe he was right to be chosen as representative, of course.

Midorima went in the class and wrote his own name in the board with chalk. His lucky item was put in his bag, much to Kagami's gladness. He eyed Kuroko and the very Tiger before introducing himself strictly. "My name is Midorima Shintaro from Shutoku High. Pleased to meet you."

"Alright, Midorima. You may sit behind Kuroko. Please raise your hand, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kuroko obdiently raised his hand, though the teacher asked. "Huh? Is Kuroko absent today?"

"Sir, I'm right here." Kuroko voiced his thought while waving his hand. The teacher immediately found him before went few shades of red.

"Oh, yeah! Umm, please sit down behind Kuroko, Midorima."

Midorima walked to his seat, passing through a glaring tiger and an empty seat (?). Though, being Midorima, he glared back at their sight before sitting on his chair right behind Kuroko.

"Okay, the next is from Kaijo High-" the teacher said. Kagami immediately jolted but Kuroko was still quietly hearing what the teacher had to say the next. "-Kise Ryota."

*CRACK*

Kagami slightly looked behind only to find that Kuroko's mechanical pencil was already broken in two pieces. Kagami was deep down glad that he wasn't the source of the black aura Kuroko emitted just now. Midorima just practically shrugged off.

Kise entered the scene only to find that he was being stared at mostly female populations who went all noisy because of him. It was a normal sight to him before he found a black aura from behind a glaring tiger. Behind them, Midorima smirked at the sight as if saying 'it's not my fault'.

"Uh, my name is Kise Ryota from Kaijo High. Pleased to meet you. Please take care of me, even if it's just a day."

The girls went uproar, but the aura Kuroko emitted was increasing much to Kise's dismay.

"Kise, you may take your seat next to Midorima." The teacher said. "I hope you don't mind with the setting?"

"No, sir. It's alright." Kise hurriedly replied before walking to his seat. He winced when he passed Kagami but he stopped a moment when he was next to Kuroko's seat.

That was because Kuroko whispered him while taking Kise's hand, "Please meet us at the school's rooftop first break. I'd like you to explain. Tell your kin."

"R-Right." Before he went seated next to Midorima.

"Next is from a quite far High School, Yosen High, in Akita prefecture. Come in, Murasakibara Atsushi."

This was the first time the whole class gawked at the sight. Murasakibara was still a giant even though he had changed school. Though, for the second time in his life, Kagami Taiga found that the guy didn't say something with snacks in his mouth.

"My name is Murasakibara Atsushi, from Yosen High. Pleased to meet you."

After he wrote his name on the board, the teacher said, "Alright. You may sit behind Midorima, Murasakibara." Of course, the safest choice was to put the giant behind. He stopped for a moment next to Kuroko and ruffled the phantom's hairs a little.

"It's been a while, Kuro-chin, Kagami~"

Though, he didn't hear Kagami's retort since he had walked away and passed through Kise and Midorima before sitting on his chair.

"The next is from the neighboring school, Touou High-" With the teacher statement, Kagami winced. Kuroko was still aloof as usual, he noted, and his two friends were trying their own best not to comment on anything about it. "-Aomine Daiki."

Okay, this certainly went up from his limit. And said limit was Kagami's. He had already enough with the Generation of Miracles, of course. Ever since that, uh, so-called incident, he found out that he was used by their presences but NOT THAT much, thank you, not to the point they INVADE his school.

When Aomine went inside the class, he smirked cockily to Kagami, though he suppressed his already popping vein and calmed himself as much as he can. Aomine wrote his name on the board while introducing him lazily.

"Aomine Daiki. Touou High. Nice meeting you."

The teacher sweat dropped at the sight before saying, "Uhm, please take your seat..." The teacher looked at the class before nodding, "Next to Kagami Taiga."

"Fine then."

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Kagami immediately shouted in his defense. The class turned their attentions to him, making him blushed for being the center of attention.

"Do you guys know each other?" The teacher asked while glaring the returnee student from the States, as if saying 'quiet, Kagami! Or I'll give you special lecture after school! You're absolutely not going to ruin our school's reputation!'.

Seeing his code, Kagami responded immediately, "Y- No, sir. Yes. I'm sorry."

Aomine looked as if he had won a lottery before walking to his seat. He managed to say 'Yo, Tetsu!' to Kuroko and grinned cockily to his chair mate before sitting down his own seat. Though, Kuroko's face had gone became more and more less expression after a while. The black aura had still on the air, but he apparently had no intention to lower it.

"And the last came from another far school, Rakuzan High-"

Kagami only prayed that the last student wasn't _him_, though.

"Come in, Akashi Seijuurou."

Or not.

Akashi came in with confidence. No one realized that he gave Kagami-Kuroko duo a slight smirk, of course. After writing his own name on the board, he introduced himself.

"My name is Akashi Seijuurou from Rakuzan High. Pleased to meet you guys."

* * *

**Well dooonee! Okay, welcome to the Day! :DDD As I've said it in the summary chapter, this story is kind of [A Trip to Hokkaido]'s aftermath story, but for people who hadn't read the Trip, you might enjoy the Day without reading it first since there wasn't much the Trip material here. Yup, it was made after the Trip ended, but my Trip story hasn't ended anyway :P I planned to have 6 short chapters (as per study hours) each week. Please review, if you like!**


	2. Arum: Ardor

**A/N: AU(ish) fic, set in a world of rainbow and misdirection. Watch out!**

**Rules: _flashbacks _'thoughts' "conversations" "electronic devices"**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke will always belong to the respective owner(s).**

* * *

First Period - Japanese History

08.30 - 09.20

Seirin High - Class 1-B

* * *

After writing his name and introduced himself, Akashi Seijuurou was then told by the teacher to seat. Since the teacher was very lazy to pick the other empty seats, he chose the seat next to students from other schools. Well, that damn meant Akashi was placed to sit next to Kuroko's. Kuroko himself didn't mind it, but apparently the Tiger inclined on it.

Since the new-students session had ended, after filling in the students' attendance, the teacher presumed the study. The teacher's name was Asou Kuhiko. Asou-sensei taught the first years Japanese History, much to the students' dismay. Well, it wasn't because the teacher's way of teaching, but it was rather because of _when. _It was freaking 8 AM in the morning, why should they study history?

Moreover, Asou-sensei was an obsessing teacher when it came to folklore, no one knows why. So when he had a chance to teach his favorite lesson, he could be more enthustiatic to the point of...wearing a samurai wig. The students were trying their best not to laugh, indeed.

"Okay, class." Asou-sensei cleared his throat, gaining the students' attention to his wig- eh, him. "Does anyone know what today's lecture is about?"

Immediate silence. No one wanted to answer and no one wanted to be chosen to answer.

"Right! Today's lecture is about one scary folklore came from Mount Tate! Do you know what kind of folklore is it?"

Since the class was already silence from the beginning, Aomine Daiki, one of new student whispered to his temporary chairmate, Kagami Taiga. "...Is he always like this?"

Kagami nodded as he glanced to Asou-sensei. "Always." He then added with whisper, "Japanese teachers are scary."

"Hoo, do I hear plural?" Aomine asked, his eyebrows raised. "I thought you're the Tiger here."

"Don't make fun of my name, idiot!" Kagami hissed, of course, with low tone. "Believe me, you don't even want to mess with them!"

Asou-sensei suddenly cleared his throat, making the two whispering students went quiet. Seeing and hearing their conversation, Akashi smirked at them, Kuroko managed to smile a bit, Kise was holding his laughter, Midorima sighed, but somehow Murasakibara got a chance to eat marshmallows.

"Since no one wants to answer my question, let me call one random student to answer it." The whole class suddenly went all panic. Asou-sensei continued, "...Hmm, let's see...what date is today?"

No one answered him.

Asou-sensei then stated, "Monday, September 13th... So 1+9+13... Number 23!" The new students sweat dropped at his way of calling students. He opened the rolling attendance and said, "Hmm, one of new student, eh?"

*GULP*

With this, everyone's attentions turned to them in pity. Kise tried his best not to trembling, Akashi was using his poker face, Murasakibara stopped eating, Midorima was calmed as ever, and Aomine tensed up. Kagami was sighing out of relief, of course, but he gave Aomine a pitying look.

"Akashi Seijuurou?"

In an instant, they turned their eyes to the very Captain of Rakuzan. Akashi was known to be smart, smarter that Midorima, in fact. But could he answer the question?

"Yes." Akashi raised his hand. "Pardon, may you repeat the question, sir?"

"Oh, okay. What is-"

As the teacher citing the question again, his temporary chairmate, Kuroko, whispered slowly. "Akashi-kun, the answer is-"

"I know, Tetsuya. You don't have to worry about me."

"-of Mount Tate?" Asou-sensei asked Akashi with a smirk. Of course, being a folklorist, he had known the answer from the very beginning.

"It's a story about a haunted Mansion, sir." Akashi replied with low tone, scaring everyone. "...I don't know much about it, but it was said to have strange, cruel ritual."

"Very splendid!" Asou-sensei replied with a small applause. "Well done, you may sit!"

"Thank you sir." Akashi sat then, ignoring dumbfounded stares he got. Asou-sensei continued his rumblings which got ignored by most of students, including Generation of Miracles and certain Tiger.

Kuroko let out a ghost smile, Kise was still scared about the mention of 'haunted', Aomine let out a yawn, Kagami let out a 'tch', Murasakibara let out a slight smirk, but Midorima turned his eyes to the window.

Knowing this, Akashi leaned back to his chair and whispered to the glasses boy. "Even you can answer it, Shintaro."

"Of course." Midorima replied confidently while fixing his glasses' position with his tapped fingers. "That teacher's ridiculous."

Kise slightly tilted his head to left, "Why did you say that, Midorimacchi?"

"I'm interested in it too." Murasakibara leaned forward, taking interest of his friends' conversation. "For Mido-chin to call someone ridiculous after Kagami."

Kagami heard this of course, so he turned his head to glare at the giant. Aomine chuckled lightly and Kuroko was smiling a bit too. Murasakibara ignored him and focused solely on Midorima.

Midorima sighed on how stupid his friends could be outside of the basketball games. "Didn't you read History's textbook?"

"I'm not interested in it~"

"Uhm, I'm busy with my own business."

"..." Midorima was deadpanned, but he continued anyway, "...This week, every school in Japan should be studying about Bakumatsu Era, as clearly stated by the Minister of Japan, not some folklore."

"Hee, so that's why Akihabara yesterday was full of samurai cosplays!"

Murasakibara tilted his head, "I don't know that Kise-chin loves cosplaying."

"Mou, Murasakibaracchi!" Kise pouted at his remark. "I'm just attending my model schedule!"

"Indeed." Akashi ignored their bickerings and added with dark chuckle. "This is why I recommend you to other school, Tetsuya."

"...Thank you for being considerate, Akashi-kun." After a while, Kuroko replied flatly. "But that's why even Kagami-kun could enter this school."

A vein popped up from the Tiger's head. He turned his head robotically before giving his partner a laser beam. "Ku-ro-ko!"

"I hear noises, folks!"

Asou-sensei suddenly exclaimed, made the students jolted of shock. He had gone writing some examples of scary folklores in Japan when he heard noises from behind. He then turned to Kagami.

"I believe you can answer my question, Kagami Taiga." Asou-sensei said threateningly. Kagami gulped uneasily at his sight. Asou-sensei pointed at the board, "Tell me about this folklore! That should be easy for you, right?"

"Uh, right..."

On the board, Asou-sensei pointed at a simple word, 'Minami Village'. Aomine shot him pitying looks, Midorima frowned, Murasakibara narrowed his eyes, Kise was thinking hardly, Akashi was writing something, and Kuroko was busy with his History textbook.

"Geez, kids these days! Come to the faculty room after school, Kagami! I'll give you supplementary lesson!"

"E-Eh? But I've still got clu- extracurricular activities...sir!"

"Is that clear, Kagami Taiga?"

"Ugh, y-yes...sir."

When Asou-sensei turned his back, Akashi gave a small piece of paper to Kuroko while smirking. "Give this to Kagami."

Without saying anything, Kuroko sent the letter to Kagami who looked dumbfounded. "...What's this?"

But he quickly gave a small 'thank you' to them. Aomine leaned left, in an attempt to see what the paper was about. Kise, Midorima, and Murasakibara blinked in wonder together.

"In a very dense forest of Mount Tate, there was a small, rural village named Minami Village. It was a village where everyone could live happily." Kagami spoke up while sometimes glancing at the paper, surprising Asou-sensei and other students. Such they were deprived into Kagami's story.

* * *

A Tale of Kurotsu

09.00

? ? ?

* * *

Once upon a time, deep inside the forest of Mount Tate, there was a small, rural village named Minami Village. They were surrounded by nature and tranquil mountain. Blessed with such fortune, they were really obedient to their own sacred beliefs. They always offered up some food offerings to the Mount's God, named Mikami, who was believed to have different eyes altogether.

"Pray upon me and I shall grant you blessing!"

* * *

_"Wait, why Akashicchi is wearing white kimono?"_

_"Shh, quiet Ryota. with this the story would get more interesting."_

* * *

This, however, was a cover-up for what really happened there. The villagers actually tortured and killed any people unfortunate enough to come to the village, due to their own beliefs. The ritual was done by the village chief, Mikami Shrine mikado as the ritual chief, and of course, the villagers. However, the village chief was a very cocky and cruel man. The ritual chief was also very strict about doing the ritual according to the tradition's rules.

* * *

_"Ha! Of course I'm the village chief!"_

_"Eeeh!? Why Aominecchi got that role? It's not faiiiiir!"_

_"Tsk, you're very noisy, Kise. It was decided since our personalities match them, of course."_

_"Mou, Midorimacchi! I can understand if you got ritual chief role, but Aominecchi is definitely not a village chief material!"_

_"Why, you-!"_

* * *

Not everyone approved this act of ritual, of course, but no one dared to oppose it since it was already turning into the village's old tradition. After a while, there was one nonexistent boy called Kurotsu.

* * *

_"Hmm, I think I've heard this character description..."_

_"Of course, that because it's me, Kise-kun."_

_"Kurokocchi!? You're really good in that yukata! And a very fitting role, as well!"_

_"Thank you, Kise-kun. But please don't cut Kagami-kun's story every moment."_

_"Oh, sorry Kurokocchi!"_

* * *

Since he disapproved of the villagers' actions, he asked them to stop the ritual. However, the villagers weren't on the same term with him, so they made the boy as the next offerings. Of course, by the permission of the village chief and the ritual chief.

* * *

_"How dare you, Aominecchi, Midorimacchi! Don't kill Kurokocchi!"_

_"Geez, Kise! Don't cut the story, fool!"_

_"Mou, I won't let anyone kill Kurokocchi!"_

_"Tsk, forget about that stupid creature! Continue, Kagami!"_

_"...Kise-kun has forgotten that these are all acts."_

_"I sometimes wonder how anyone could be as dense as Ryota, indeed."_

* * *

Though, when they wanted to kill him as the offerings, Kurotsu had went crazy and killed them all by biting their throats out!

* * *

_"...Kurokocchi, don't bite my throat! I don't approve you being killed either!"_

_"Can someone please, drag this idiot out?"_

_"Why? It's more interesting like this, Daiki."_

_"I sometimes wonder on how you can tolerate these kind of acts, Akashi."_

_"Hath bhehause Khise-hhin ish dhense, Mhido-hhin."_

_"It's not your turn yet, Atsushi. And finish your meal first, before talking."_

_"Tsk, how gross."_

_"...Please ignore them, Kagami-kun. Continue the story."_

* * *

After killed all the villagers, Kurotsu burned the whole village into ashes, as well as himself. Though mysteriously, if you walk to the remains of the village, you will hear Kurotsu singing a song.

* * *

_"I want to hear Kurokocchi singing a song!"_

_"Shut up!"_

* * *

His voice was simply beautiful, but yet mysterious. It goes by this:

"Flee, flee, go away

This is a demon's bane

Not a place for you

Leave, leave, go away

For this is a demon's bane

Should you fail to flee

Demons will come after you."

* * *

_"Kurokocchi, please don't diee!"_

_"...Kise-kun, I can't breathe."_

_"Ryota, release him. Or Tetsuya would really go die."_

_"Geez, this is beyond stupidity."_

_"For Mine-chin to even say it..."_

_"You keep on popping out, Murasakibara."_

_"That's because Kise-chin always stops the story for every moment."_

_"Continue, Kagami!"_

* * *

This story spread to all over, so a young man with narcissist personality sought through the rumor, proving it to be either false or true. When he arrived at the remains of the village, he suddenly heard Kurotsu sang the song.

* * *

_"It's finally my turn! I can play with Kurokocchi and the others!"_

_"But the story will get more interesting after this..."_

_*GULP*_

_"Somehow, I got a bad feeling about this..."_

* * *

Though, the narcissist boy bravely answer Kurotsu's song lightly, "Why should I leave? I don't want to hear you!" After hearing this kind of answer, Kurotsu would eat your throat! And so, the young man was found dead in the middle of the forest without his throat.

* * *

_"Uwaaaaaaaah! I'm dead!"_

_"Kise, you're an idiot."_

_"So this is Ryota's role? How amusing."_

_"Mou, Aominecchi! Akashicchi! I still don't want to die!"_

_"But the 'narcissistic' part was kind of like you, Kise."_

_"Uh-uh, I believe Kise-chin's the one most fitting with this role~"_

_"T-That's not true! I'm not narcissist! Right, Kurokocchi?"_

_"...Kise-kun, you refuse to hear my advise..."_

_"I-I'm not! Look, my one and only dialogue had been lip-synced by Aominecchi!"_

_"Hell, don't drag me into your mess!"_

_"Well, Kise-chin, that was because of Aka-chin."_

_"Your 'I want to stay at your side so you won't get lonely, Kurotsucchi!' is disgusting, Kise. I'm glad Aomine dubbed your dialogue."_

_"And such my decision was correct, Ryota."_

_"How meaaaaaaaaan! Kurokocchi!"_

_"...Please continue, Kagami-kun."_

* * *

After hearing that the narcissistic young man died, the villagers and pass-byers were very afraid of this forest. One day, a glutton villager of neighboring village forgot that he shouldn't go inside the forest. And such, he heard Kurotsu sang the song again. Seeing no way out, he answered. "Sorry, I'm lost!" Though, Kurotsu then appeared in front of him and strangely, he guided him out of the forest!

* * *

_"Phew~ Do I get it right, Kuro-chin?"_

_"Don't worry, Murasakibara-kun. You did great."_

_"Mou! Why Murasakibaracchi got a 'happy ending' one? It's not faaaaaaair!"_

_"That's because he's worthy enough, Ryota. Stop complaining."_

_"But, but, but!"_

_"Really, Kise. Do you really have to complain on this story every moment?"_

_"Tch, where's my character, anyway? He got worthless death."_

_"Well, the story won't get any longer than this; if that's what you mean, Daiki."_

_"...My character had worthless death too, Akashicchi..."_

_"Onto the ending, Kagami."_

_"WAIT, THERE'S MORE...?"_

* * *

But there was one young man pitied Kurotsu's fate. After one day wandering around the forest, he finally heard Kurotsu sang the song again.

* * *

_"Why does Akashicchi got double roles!? I want this role as well!"_

_"Quiet, Ryota. This is just an act."_

_"But-!"_

_"Let's just forget about this idiot and continue the story, Kagami!"_

* * *

With gentleness from his heart, he answered to the ghost-boy. "Kurotsu, you did the right thing." Though, he suddenly appeared in front of him, begging him to take him away from the ex-village.

* * *

_"...K-K-Kurokocchi is begging someone! I want to tape it! Please reply this part, Kagami!"_

_*KICK*_

_"SHUT UP, KISE!"_

* * *

Feeling pity to him, the young man decided to take him away from the forest. However, when he exited the forest, the ghost-boy, Kurotsu, turned into ashes...

* * *

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...HOW SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADD! KUROKOCCHI, DON'T DISAPPEAR!"_

_"Tetsu, I'll stay in the forest with you so you won't turn into ashes!"_

_"Don't cry, you both! It would make Kuroko's death more sad!"_

_"Uh-uh, may your soul rests in the heaven, Kuro-chin~"_

_"...They had forgotten that these are all acts. Right, Akashi-kun?"_

_"...Tetsuya, I'm sorry."_

_"..."_

_"Yosh! End of the story!"_

* * *

The whole class had gone silence when Kagami told them the story. It was as if commanded, they were clapping together. Some of them already went teary-eyes. Even Asou-sensei's handkerchief was already wet of tears.

"How sad!"

"Yeah, it's a sad story."

"Hoe, Kurotsu's ending is very sad!"

"I think so too."

"Ne, maybe we should pay some visit to Mount Tate?"

"Damn, that was sober."

"I'd like to meet Kurotsu, just once!"

"Yeah, he's like a little sad kid."

And the class had gone noisy after Kagami's little story. Though everyone might bit surprised by on how Kagami managed to let out such a beautiful story like that. Yeah, he's sure one hell of basketball players.

*TING-TONG*

Asou-sensei cleared his throat and spoke up, "Alright, class had ended. I'll have a test next week, so don't forget to read your history textbook!"

Students groaned, of course, but Asou-sensei didn't show any sympathy towards them. But he stopped once he almost got outside. Turning his face back to the class, he spoke lightly. "Oh, and you, Kagami," with this Kagami tensed, "You don't need to meet me after school."

After Asou-sensei left the class, Kagami immediately cheered. "Oh, hell yeah!"

Of course, Aomine looked a bit annoyed by his loud shout. Kise just sweat dropped at him. Kuroko managed to let out a ghost smile. Midorima sighed at his stupidity. Murasakibara put out potato chips from his bag on his desk. But Akashi smirked before saying, "And you'll treat me for helping you, right, Kagami Taiga?"

Kagami crooked his head to face Akashi. "...Damn right you are."

* * *

**Reply for Reviewers:**

suicune4ever: **Uwaaaaaaaaah! Thank you for reviewing this fic for the first time! :DD Fast update, ne? Enjoy reading this chapter :)**

AnimeXMangaAddic: **NONONO, don't kill them just yeet! hehe, thank you for reviewing! Enjoy this chapter, 'kay?**

Kitty: **Hehe, thank you for reviewing this fic! I guess I wrote it much to your liking, I'm glad~ please enjoy reading :D**

: **Hoee, sorry for being a cliffhanger-cliche author! hehe, thanks for the review and enjoy~  
**

Rihan nura: **hee~ thank you for your (praise) review! please enjoy this chapter as much as I do!**

Kiyoumi: **yessir! I've made a quick comeback, ne? Thanks for reviewing and enjoooooooy!**

hitomi65: **thanks for your review! I don't know much to say but welcome to the Day :D Enjoy reading!**

vanillabeast: **waaaai~ glad that someone liked it! thank you for reviewing (and praising me) and enjoy!**

hiyomi: **Thank you for telling it hilarious! :D my, Akashi is portrayed mysterious anyway~ Enjoy! **

yukinome23: **Hello theeeere :D Thanks for the review in this fic~ I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**For everyone whose reading:**

**Okay! First period is endeeeed! Hehe, do anyone loves this chapter? I hope so :D I'll be rewriting the Trip and next week is supposed to be the Safe's, so this story would likely be suspended. For everyone who doesn't know about it, I'm making several Fatal Frame trivia, like; Kunihiko Asou and Minakami Village. Kurotsu Tale is always mine, though. Next, second period is coming right through next-next week! A suggestion would be very welcome :) Please review, if you like!**


	3. Gladiolus: Strength

**A/N: AU(ish) fic, set in a world of rainbow and misdirection. Watch out!**

**Rules: **_**flashbacks **_**'thoughts' "conversations" ****"electronic devices"**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke will always belong to the respective owner(s).**

* * *

09.20 - 09.25

Seirin High - Class 1-B

* * *

Seven high-schoolers were talking cheerfully at their respective seats, next to the window. With five of them were new temporary students, it was a rare sight to see. Well, it was as if they had known each other before today, their other classmates whispered.

"Kuroko, what will the next period be?" Midorima Shintaro spoke up, he was tidying his books and all. "I need to prepare it."

"Hmm, I think it's Math." Kuroko Tetsuya turned his head back. "How far have Shutoku teaches math, Midorima-kun?"

"...I think it's around Matrix." Midorima nodded a little. "How about Seirin?"

Kuroko suddenly turned quiet. This didn't escape everyone's attention. Kagami was just laughing bitterly, making it worse. A gloomy aura was spreading around Kuroko.

"What's wrong, Kurokocchi?" Kise tilted his head worry. "You suddenly turn quiet all of sudden..."

"Kuro-chin wants some candy?" With his long arm, Murasakibara offered him a lollipop. Of course, this sudden action startled Midorima and Kise who wondered how long Murasakibara's arm is.

"No, I'm fine, Kise-kun." Kuroko offered him a ghost smile and took the lollipop. "And thank you, Murasakibara-kun."

"Damn, of all things, why should I learn mathematics in Seirin?" Came in Aomine's harsh remark as usual. He was goofing off, yawning the tenth times today. He gestured back at his seat, turning to his ex-partner, Kuroko Tetsuya. "Right, Tetsu?"

Instead, he got a pair of glares from his ex-Captain, Akashi Seijuurou who frowned at his childish remark. "That's why you'd never improve, Daiki."

"If it's about that, Kagami-kun also include in that class too." Kuroko nodded innocently.

"When did you start a habit of teasing me, Kuroko?" Kagami retorted angrily. "Oh, I know! That's because of this idiot Aomine, right?"

"Don't blame me for your own stupidity, Kagami!"

"Tch, you're the one who starts!"

Ignoring all the bickerings, Kise suddenly tugged the tips of Kuroko's uniform. "Ne, ne, I'm still curious about it. Why did you suddenly turn quiet, Kurokocchi?"

"...You'll see." Kuroko gave him off a strange vibe with a _smirk_. Hell, Kuroko didn't smirk! Kise suddenly felt an urge to lean on his chair. "Anyway, where did you get Seirin High's textbooks and _clothes_?"

"Akashi's doing."

"Akashicchi did it."

"Ask Akashi."

"Aka-chin."

4 of them spoke at the same time with the same answers. While the latter was smirking nonchalantly.

"I got them from Drama Club."

"I see." Of all people, only Kuroko could get to answer him with no eerie silent as his friends had. "Well, isn't this a right time to tell us why you all here?"

Four of them suddenly went alarmed and turned their heads to their ex-Captain.

"That's-!"

Suddenly, the door was slammed by an old man stepped inside the classroom. The class went eerily quiet when they heard it. He was, undoubtedly, Seirin High's math teacher.

* * *

Second Period - Mathemathics

09.25 - 10.10

Seirin High - Class 1-B

* * *

"So, there are some new students here." The math teacher spoke, his tone was rich of Kansai dialect. "I believe I haven't introduce myself; my name is Edogawa. I teach Seirin High first year's Mathemathics."

The new five students were just nodding at the same time, each with different expression. A tensed Aomine, a cheerful Kise, a stiff Midorima, a calm Akashi, and a nonchalant Murasakibara. At least, that Math teacher was a sane, nice one.

"So! I'll have one of you to solve a problem later..."

Or not.

He turned to scan at his rolling attendance, seeing some names before looking at his book. When he brought the book up, students of 1-B could see the book's title. "How to Enter University of Tokyo: Math. Practice Makes Better!". Of course, students let out groans and low whispers.

"Geez, what the hell with Seirin's teachers?" Aomine rolled his eyes dramatically, scoffing off manly. Of course, by whispering to Kagami who nodded affirmatively.

"I've told you, they're insanely bullies."

"Speaking of which, that's why Tetsuya said that." Akashi turned his head to Kuroko a bit, earning their attention.

Kise pouted childishly, "Mou, I don't mind with the solving part, but at least give us some easy ones."

"Well, at least we have Mido-chin here..." Murasakibara pointed at the green haired man.

"Tsk, it's not that hard if you study. The basics are learned in the 1st grade." Midorima turned his head to see the scenery outside while whispering. "Even idiots like Aomine and Kagami are able to solve it if they knew the basics."

Kagami and Aomine's ears were indeed sensitive, so they could hear Midorima's whisper. Though, they appeared to control their emotion going haywire indeed. Kise let out a little chuckle and Murasakibara let out a low hum.

"Okay! I've decided it. How about we learn about Basic Integral and Differential?" Edogawa-sensei spoke nonchalantly. "There isn't a suitable material in your textbooks, so listen carefully on the board. Basically-"

And Edogawa-sensei started Math lesson, where he was nearly forgotten at the sight of those 7 students which sat next to the windows.

"Geez, if there aren't any suitable materials here, why should we bought the textbooks?" Aomine scoffed with a whisper. "They're basically unneeded..."

Suddenly a ball of paper went flying and landed completely at Aomine's head. Aomine was angry, of course, but when he wanted to spat at whoever sent him with that ball, Kise mouthed him to read the paper. Aomine nodded and turned his back, listening to Edogawa-sensei spoke, before scribbling off the paper.

"Stop complaining Aominecchi. You'll make Kurokocchi mad! ( う-´)づ一- - - Σ(ノ´0`)ノ"

Aomine narrowed his eyes but managed to let out a small chuckle. Kagami turned his eyes to see him chuckling and raised his eyebrow, indicating 'why'. Aomine showed him the paper before Kagami chuckled as well. Aomine then wrote down his thought at the paper, just below Kise's.

Aomine threw it and landed perfectly at Kise's desk, startling Akashi, Kuroko, and Midorima. Kise chuckled and mouthed sorry to them, which only replied with narrowed eyes.

"I'm bored, damn it. Bakagami isn't helping!"

Kise raised an eyebrow, Aomine was still Aomine after all. He chuckled a little at his friends' stupid behaviors, but that what makes them his close-friends, anyway. Instead, he wrote another sentences to him, below Aomine's reply.

"Say hello to Kagamicchi! *(*´∀*) I'm bored too o(≧o≦)o Why don't we play something?"

As expected of Kaijo's Ace, Kise could swiftly threw it to Aomine's desk. Kuroko tilted his head to Kise, who only smiled smugly at him. He narrowed his eyes for further information, but when Kise mouthed 'playing', Kuroko just nodded a little.

When Aomine scribbled the paper ball, he read it with amused reaction. He then showed it to Kagami who chuckled lightly before mouthed 'word-chain?'. Aomine clicked his finger to him, but quickly turned away after Edogawa-sensei turned to his eyes to search where the sounds were heard.

"Kagami said word-chain. I'm in! You?"

And the paper ball was throwed to Kise's.

"I'm in it too! ( ^O^ )b Hmm, let's start now...how about-"

Before Kise could write anything, he was poked by Murasakibara. This action almost made Kise's heart jump out of shock, but he was glad that he didn't catch by Edogawa-sensei. He showed the paper to Murasakibara who suddenly took an initiative to write something in purple-colored pen.

"Lollipop~ I'm in!"

When the paper ball was given back to Kise, Murasakibara's handwriting was exactly below him. Kise chuckled lightly and wrote another word. This time, he took yellow-colored pen to write it.

"Murasakibaracchi joined! ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ* Then, I'm Popular!"

Kise safely threw it back to Aomine's desk. Aomine snickered seeing this before he glanced back a bit with his own pride smirk. He then took his deep blue-colored pen before wrote it down.

"Large, if you know what I mean."

And threw it casually to Kagami's desk next to him.

Kagami raised his eyebrow before blushing at Aomine's blunt word. Oh, he knew Aomine too damn well, it seemed. He turned back and snatched Kuroko's orange-colored pen without saying anything. Midorima, Akashi, and Kuroko frowned on different reasons altogether. Though, it remained unnoticed by the paper-throwers.

"Geez, that idiot retarded Aomine! Saying that out of blue! I'll choose Generation! And don't use improper words!"

He threw it to Murasakibara's desk hastily, so it almost ended up to the floor. Gladly, Murasakibara had quick reflex despite of his laziness, so he easily caught it. Grabbing his purple-colored pen, he wrote just below Kagami's.

"Hmm~ Online. It's as expected of Mine-chin, you see~ By the way, I'm hungry. When will this subject end?"

Murasakibara poked Kise and gave him the ball-paper.

Kise was amused by their interactions, so he let out a chuckle. This action, proved to provoke Midorima who was feeling (a little) left out. So he snatched the paper and wrote it with his own green-colored pen quick before tossing it back perfectly at Kise's palm.

"Inexperience. On how much I dislike it, Kagami is right for just one time. Don't eat too much, Murasakibara. I know you're eating marshmallow for a moment. It ends at 10:10, around 30 minutes later, or so."

And so, Kise chuckled again before he wrote down with his yellow-colored pen.

"Celebrate! Sooo, Midorimacchi joined! (ノ￣ー￣)ノ Well, Aominecchi's still Aominecchi and Murasakibaracchi's still Murasakibaracchi, anyway~"

Threw it back to Aomine's desk. It went past Akashi who appeared to have a dark aura.

"Telephone. Shut up, Kagami. Heh, I don't know that you're interested in this kind of thing too, Midorima. Aren't you supposed to be a real geek, or something? And how can you manage to eat something at a time like this, Murasakibara!?"

Orange-colored pen this time.

"Newspaper. Keep your words short, idiot Aomine! You're taking up much space!"

Purple-colored pen. It went past Midorima, who sighed, and Kuroko, who was busy taking notes. Kuroko supressed a vein to pop.

"Persuade. I don't know Mido-chin pays attention to me~"

Green-colored pen.

"Adequate. I don't. Your munching sounds were heard. At least, I'm not retarded like you, Aomine."

Yellow-colored pen.

"Teacher. (゜´Д｀゜) Mou, I wish I can eat too! Edogawa-sensei's lecture looks like won't end sooner!"

Blue-colored pen.

"Erotic. Damn, you're right, Kise. And worst, I'm hungry too. Why don't we go straight canteen after this?"

Orange-colored pen.

"Iceberg. I'VE TOLD YOU NO IMPROPER WORDS, AOMINE!"

When Kagami wanted to throw the ball paper, Edogawa-sensei suddenly turned his eyes to their side, startling him.

"So! I want one of you, new students, to solve this problem!" Edogawa-sensei remarked, students of 1-B immediately turned their eyes to them. Eerily silent filled the air. "No one wants to volunteer?"

The integral problem on the board was quite hard to solve, indeed. The material was also beyond the freshmen' subject, so why bother? A raised hand, finally, from one of the new students. It was Midorima's. Looking confident as ever, he walked to in front of the class and wrote the answer.

This action triggered different reactions altogether; Kise and Murasakibara were rooting for him cheerily, Akashi was smirking as usual, Kuroko was undoubtedly silent, Kagami and Aomine scoffed, but thankful due to his voluntary.

Midorima was as calm as usual when he wrote the answer with the chalk. The class was whispering behind him, wondering on how he could get the answer. When he had stopped writing, he found Edogawa-sensei was clapping at him.

"Good! You may sit now, Midorima!" Edogawa-sensei cheerily spoke. "So! This problem will be out at Middle Test! Make sure you folks take notes of it!"

Students of 1-B groaned at this, but Edogawa-sensei had mastered the art of ignoring, apparently. Midorima then went back to his chair, looking as passive as usual.

"Back to this problem!" Edogawa-sensei continued to chatter, the students were silent once again. Though, of course he was forgotten once again to those paper-throwers.

Kagami then threw it to Murasakibara swiftly this time.

"Ergo? Amazing reaction, Kagami~"

Poked Midorima and gave the paper ball.

"Goblin, like Aomine is. As expected, indeed."

Threw it perfectly at Kise's desk.

"Line. ASDFGHJKL! Σ(゜ロ゜;) No improper words next time, Aominecchi!"

Threw it to Aomine's desk. No one noticed a dreadful aura the heterochromatic basketball player let out, except the certain nonexistent student. Though, when the ball almost landed perfectly to Aomine's desk, a grip of hands suddenly caught it. And worst, it was Edogawa-sensei's.

Edogawa-sensei cleared his throat, gaining all the attentions. A vein popped up from his white-haired head. "What's this all about...?"

"Heheh. It's nothing, sir." Kise managed to let out a dry chuckle. The paper throwers were suddenly went into silent mode. "Just a scribbled paper being threw at."

"...Out! Both of you!" Without reading the contents of the paper which he thought that nothing was written, Edogawa-sensei commanded Kise and Aomine to go outside. At least, the paper throwers were glad that Edogawa-sensei didn't read it. "I'll confisticate this. Now go."

"...Sure."

"Right."

Those two high-schoolers stood up without anymore talk. Though, suddenly a voice of chair being moved was heard upon. It was Kagami, standing with a bit nervous glance.

Edogawa-sensei raised his eyebrow. "What is wrong, Kagami? If you're feeling sick-"

"Sir, they- uh, I mean, I'm in their games too." Kagami stated as clear as broad daylight, everyone's eyes turned to his side. "It was my idea, so uh-"

Sighing, Edogawa-sensei spoke up. "You might as well as going outside, then."

"I'm in it too." Suddenly, Murasakibara hoarse voice was heard from behind. He stood up, showing how tall he was indeed.

Edogawa-sensei's eyes suddenly narrowed down a little. "Both of you, outside now."

A raised hand suddenly caught everyone's attentions. It came from the glasses high-schooler which made everyone in shock. "Sir, I'm in it too. You should punish me as well."

"You too, Midorima?" Edogawa-sensei sighed desperately, everyone in class 1-B was secretly chuckling at this sight. He glanced at the two remaining high-schoolers. "I take it both of you are involved in it too?"

"We aren't-"

"Yes, we are." Akashi suddenly cut Kuroko's remark quick, earning few suprised eyes. "I believe we will have the same punishment as they do."

"Of course, you'll all go outside." Sighing the third times of a day, Edogawa-sensei pointed at the hallway. "Now."

* * *

09.50

Seirin High - First Year Corridor

* * *

"Geez, why do you all have to go here?"

7 basketball players were standing in front of Class 1-B, practically with cheerful aura around them. Being punished was already embarrassing enough, but apparently no one cared about it except the certain nonexistent player, of course.

"That's because Mine-chin's the one who suggested it~"

"I'm not! Kagami's the one."

"Hey! You're in the wrong side as well!"

"Well, we're all practically in fault, so why bother? Right, Midorimacchi?"

"I guess. But why are you both here, anyway?"

Akashi cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. However, Kise and the rest of the gang except Kuroko felt like Akashi was letting out his dreadful aura which totally meant no good at all. No one knew why he was _this _mad? Oh, of course it's about the, uhh, no one really noticed?

"So you ask _now_, Shintaro?" Akashi smirked his helluva trademark irked smile. "No last words, anyone?"

"Hieee, wait, Akashicchi! Don't wreak a havoc here!" Kise was begging at him, looking all worried.

Midorima tensed, a sweat dropped from his face. "True enough. It's not your school, Akashi."

"Uh, well, you didn't ask us, so-" Kagami was jabbed hard, courtesy to Aomine.

Aomine, Kise, and Midorima's eyes narrowed down, threating him. Aomine let out a threat, "You absolutely don't want an instant death, do you?"

"Well, Aka-chin and Kuro-chin didn't say you wanted to~" Came in Murasakibara's nonchalant reply. Of course, four of them were immediately shocked hearing it. He was licking his lollipop candy. "I was hoping that you both join our game, you know~"

Akashi's eyes soften at this. "Really, Atsushi?"

"Uh-uh~" Murasakibara said nonchalantly, but let out a rare smirk of his own. "But I don't know whether the rest of them feel the same~"

Akashi's eyes suddenly flashed like a beam, narrowed down almost to a frightening level. "...So that's the case..."

They fidgeted upon this, so they let out nervous glance to each other. Murasakibara and Kuroko were just staring at their pitiful state.

"W-Wait, Akashicchi-!"

"Yeah, I can explain-!"

"H-hold on, you idiot-!"

"Well, you don't ask-!"

One. Two. Three.

"OH SHUT UP, KAGAMI!"

Activate: Emperor's eye.

* * *

With four of them in ankle-breaks situation, Kuroko was busy with his own thing; trying his best to reach his class' board which was actually pinned few inches from his height. Of course, he had to tiptoe, but he fail anyway. Though, he was glad that no one noticed that.

"K-Kuroko?"

A voice suddenly heard from the other side of the corridor, perked up their attentions. It came from Furihata Koki who suddenly froze on the spot when he saw them. Them here meant his teammates and a frightening, nerve wrecking, the very, Generation of Miracles.

"Furihata-kun. Good morning." Kuroko said nonchalantly. Ignoring the 'corpses', the red-head, and the purplish head.

Furihata jolted at Kuroko's usual greeting. "U-Uh yeah! Good morning, Kuroko! A-a-and Akashi-sa-san! Murasakibara-san!"

After seeing Kagami was lying around on the ground, Furihata thought deeply in his head. _'That idiot Kagami must doing some inappropriate things to them... He's grounded for sure! God, please don't let him die soon! We've still have matches to win!'_

"Umm, I've still got something to do! S-See you!" Having nothing to say anymore, he left the crime scene right away with running as fast as he could.

One. Two. Three. They needed 3 seconds to process it.

"...What was that all about?"

* * *

**From: **Furihata Koki

**To:** Aida Riko, Hyuuga Junpei, Kiyoshi Teppei, Izuki Shun, Koganei Shinji, Tsuchida Satoshi, Mitobe Rinnosuke, Kawahara Kouichi, Fukuda Hiroshi

**Subject: **Invation

I'm really sorry to disturb everyone, but I really have something to say. Just now, I saw Generation of Miracles at Kuroko and Kagami's class, wearing _Seirin _uniforms and all. I've heard that there are some new transferred students...but are they?

* * *

**Reply for Reviewers:**

**Yume Li**: Hello thereeee! Welcome to the Day! Thank you for reviewing the 2nd chapter for the first time! Next was Math, I hope you enjoy reading!

**Hiyomi**: Thanks! You got back to this story! Hehe, I really want to make them as 'friends'...so I'm glad I went successfully! Enjoy reading :)

**Kiyoumi**: Hey, thank you for reviewing! LOL, I'm glad that Kurotsu Tale was accepted :) Well, the worst is...you're right about this...yet to come. Please wait it with eager(?)!

**Kitty**: Wohoo! You're back :) Tehee, thanks for your review! At first, I'm not sure if I wrote it right, glad it sattisfied you all! Please enjoy this chapter and I hope I'm getting better at this!

**Ryuuchi Seijuro**: Hey, thank you for your review! Welcome to the Day! I'm glad Akashi went into the flow, though :) This chapter might not have a lot of Akashi, but please enjoy iy as well!

**Suicune4Ever**: Thank you for your review as always! :) I guess History won't be bad if we have Generation at our side! I hope Kise's interruptions didn't come annoying, but I'm glad it went well! Enjoy!

**AspergianStoryteller**: Hello there! Welcome to the Day! Okay, your request had been put into latter chapter :) But it won't be peaceful if you added Generation in it! Enjoy reading as well!

**Yuu3**: Heyhooo, welcome to the Day! ROFL, maybe I'm such a troll author for making Akashi forgot! :) I'm really happy that my Kurotsu Tale was much accepted! Please enjoy this story as well!

**Guest**: Hello there! Welcome to the Day! Uwaah, I'm glad that my story was interesting enough! Thanks! Enjoy reading!

**Everlasting Snow Princess**: Hey, welcome to the Day! Really, thank you very much for your review! :) Please enjoy this chapter as much as I do!

**For everyone whose reading:**

**Hello guuuys! Sorry for the late update, though! I'm busy with middle tests, so...sorry! I'm coming back with three updates in this week, I hope you don't mind :3 Uhm, next chapter will be the First Break, you know, the continuation of the first chapter! Well, another chapter for you to enjoy. I especially love Furihata's reaction~ Please review, if you like.**


	4. Nasturtium: Patriotism

**A/N: AU(ish) fic, set in a world of rainbow and misdirection. Watch out!**

**Rules: **_**flashbacks **_**'thoughts' "conversations" ****"electronic devices"**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke will always belong to the respective owner(s).**

* * *

Second Period - P.E Class

09.50

Seirin High - Class 2-D

* * *

"Hmm~" Kiyoshi was stretching his body as he was readying himself to run. He then cheered out loud to his classmate who was running with a baton on his hand. "Come on, you can do it!"

"Here, Kiyoshi!" His friend gave him a baton of marathon and seemed really exhausted. "Go!"

"Ookay~! Yosh, here..." Kiyoshi was sprinting a little at first. "I..." His classmates who were running beside him sweatdropped. "Go...!"

Kiyoshi was running with all his might one lap before a red flag was raised. Of course, his group get the first place thanks to him. While his teammated cheering with him and patted his shoulder, he gazed at the sky, grinning as well. When his eyes trailed upon the classes' windows, his mouth agape while pointing at it.

"It- It can't be...?"

He then flipped his phone right away to tell the others. Though, he was a minute late since a new email had appeared from his inbox. And such, he was practically grinning his trademark one after reading the contents. After texting back, he flipped back his phone with a grin.

"Kiyoshi? What's wrong?" One of his friend asked in a wonder.

He replied it simply with his goofy smile. "This is going to be so much fun~!"

* * *

**From: **Kiyoshi Teppei

**To:** Hyuuga Junpei

**Subject: **Generation of Miracles

I saw them.

* * *

Second Period - Home Economics Class

10.00

Seirin High - Class 2-C

* * *

Being a captain of Seirin basketball club, Hyuuga Junpei was ecstatic in learning how to cook. Since if you indulged in Riko's cooking will _absolutely _ended up with vomits and stomaches, you had been warned indeed. So, he was learning in any way he could with the cooking things. Well, he could ask their number one cooker, Kagami Taiga or even Mitobe Rinnosuke anyway.

*BRRR*

"How annoying." He ended up opening his phone. Oh, of course, when the teacher wasn't looking. "What's with Furihata? He isn't the type who- ..."

*BRRR*

"...W-what!?"

"Hyuuga, what's wrong?"

"Eh, hehe, it's nothing, sensei." Though, the rest of students deadpanned when they saw Hyuuga was typing on his phone with excessive speed while apologizing.

Students had their own problems, ne?

* * *

**From: **Hyuuga Junpei

**To:** Aida Riko, Kiyoshi Teppei, Izuki Shun, Koganei Shinji, Tsuchida Satoshi, Mitobe Rinnosuke

**Subject: **Is it true!?

We have to investigate this. If what Furihata said was true, then I'm afraid they are here for revenge-most likely, they'll target Kagami and Kuroko. Of course-don't involve the freshman, it's senpai's duty!

* * *

Second Period - Chemistry Class

10.00

Seirin High - Class 2-B

* * *

*BRRR*

When Aida Riko felt her phone inside her pocket vibrated, she didn't find it too exhillarating. Maybe she got a mail from her friend, a new mention from Twitter, or even a miss call from his father.

*BRRR*

*BRRR*

But when the vibrated was followed with another ones, she got very curious by this. Of course, using phone when she was still in class would stir trouble. Though Riko was capable to check it in a flash, because of her quick reflect.

...

"W-What!?" Riko stood up from her chair with a phone on her hand. This action made her being stared by her classmates.

Narrowing down his eyes, the Chemistry teacher coughed. "Aida, detention after school."

"Eeh?" Was Riko was about to say but she was cut by the teacher.

"Got it?"

"...Sure."

* * *

**From: **Aida Riko

**To:** Hyuuga Junpei, Kiyoshi Teppei, Izuki Shun, Koganei Shinji, Tsuchida Satoshi, Mitobe Rinnosuke

**Subject: **Meeting

First break, 2nd floor corridor. Don't be late.

* * *

First Break

10.20

Seirin High - 2nd Floor Corridor

* * *

"So, has everyone arrive?" Riko had his hands folded neatly. She was glaring at Hyuuga. "Oh and thanks to you, Hyuuga-kun, I got detention."

"I'm sorry. I almost got one too." Hyuuga rolled his eyes and punched lightly to the tall guy next to him. "And we're talking about you, damn it."

"Eeh? Why me?" Kiyoshi pouted before grinning goofily. "I just want to confirm the suspicions!"

"Suspicion of suspicious people!" Izuki stated with a little twinkle in his eyes.

"...Is that even a pun!?" Koganei inquired, a little bit lost.

"Okay, everyone!" Riko clapped her hands, earning their attentions. "Regarding of _that group_, is it really true that they are coming here?"

When the group of senpais went suddenly dead quiet, Kiyoshi spoke up easily. "Nope!"

"But you said-!" Hyuuga wanted to protest, but Kiyoshi cut him short.

"They're already inviltrating Seirin!"

*SMACK*

"Kiyoshi, you idiot-!" Hyuuga apparently wanted to smack him all out before Mitobe and Tsuchida held him tightly. "Release me! I want to smack the idiot's head once more!"

While Mitobe silently shook his head dejectedly, Tsuchida sighed while patting his shoulder in an attempt of cooling his temper.

"What was that for, Hyuuga?" Kiyoshi protested while rubbing his hurt part head. " I'm merely saying the truth!"

Before Hyuuga could let out uncensored words, Koganei's hands closed his mouth. Izuki just sighed seeing this scenery as well as Riko. That was when suddenly, a voice not too stranger to them spoke from behind.

"Well, good morning Tetsuya's senpai(s)."

With crooked heads, the senpai(s) plus the coach turned their heads to see the one who called them. Though, they were as good as petrified when they saw him. He _was_ undoubtely Akashi Seijuurou, wearing Seirin uniform _with_ Seirin basketball's admission forms on his hands _plus_ his trademark smirk plastered on his lips.

"Is it the right time to hand you these forms?"

If this was a soccer match, you lost a triple hattrick for sure.

* * *

First Break

10.30

Seirin High - School Rooftop

* * *

After his attempt of almost choking four troublesome guys, Kagami Taiga had finally cool down. They were sitting cozily on the school's roof. It was a relief to find today's weather excellent. Since it was a first break, they didn't bring their lunches but some snacks to fill their hungry stomaches.

"At least, tell me why you all are following Akashi's stupid idea?" Kagami supressed the urge to roll his eyes. He was slurping a box of milk. "Especially you, Midorima. I thought you're the most rational person out of the rest."

*WHACK*

"So I'm not normal in your eyes!?" Aomine whacked Kagami's head.

Kise pouted while trying to hug Kuroko. "Mou, I am rational!"

"Kise-kun, you're choking me..." Kuroko sighed helplessly.

Murasakibara had no intention on replying Kagami, so he provided them with his loud chewing crackers as background sound.

"Well, I basically don't know either." Midorima sighed while fixed his glasses position. "Since it's Akashi, he probably has something behind this. I just go with the flow."

"Go with the flow my ass!" Kagami retorted back in fluent English. "Now I know all Generation of Miracles are beyond crazy..."

"Like hell I am!" Aomine punched Kagami's shoulder, making him winced. "And don't speak that as if I don't understand the meaning!"

Everyone blinked to the tanned boy.

"Hee, I don't know Mine-chin understand English that much..."

"Wait, I don't know either. Maybe Aominecchi has another talent than basketball!?"

"There's no way that idiot can understand it."

"Don't look down at Aomine-kun. He has talents for basketball."

"And what's that related to that, Kuroko!?"

Seeing this, Aomine defended himself with red face. "I- I know English, damn it! A-At least, I understand what 'ass' and 'crazy', stupid!"

Midorima supressed an urge to laugh, but Kuroko managed to let out a smile. Murasakibara only gave a grin.

Kise immediately started laughing, "Pfft, aha-"

"Ahahahahaha!" But Kagami beated him for loudness.

*WHACK*

*WHACK*

"Ouch! What was that for, Aominecchi!?" Kise whined while patting his head slowly.

Kagami growled out because of getting hit twice. "You're so dead, Aomine! What's wrong for laughing out loud!?"

"IT IS wrong when the one being laughed at IS ME!" Aomine huffed in annoyance. "Damn it, where's Akashi? He said he would go in just five minutes!"

"...I agree..." Kuroko spoke while tidying his hairs because of the winds. "What is Akashi-kun's doing?"

"Aka-chin sure takes time..." Murasakibara nodded while munching his crackers.

"Hmm, should we investigate?" Kise held his hand on his chin, posing as a detective would do. "I wonder what Akashicchi's truly doing."

"...I wonder." Slurping his last sip of milk, Kagami stood up. "Yosh, anyone want to come?"

"Come for what?" Aomine asked lazily but he immediately understood. "...Don't tell me!"

"Trailing your ex-captain, of course." Kagami said with confidence smirk. "He _really _takes a lot of time. What the hell is he doing, anyway?"

"I'm in." Kuroko said aloofly while tidying his uniforms. "I want to know what takes him a lot of time."

"Whoa, if Kurokocchi's going then I'm tagging along, Kagamicchi!" Kise raised his hand before picking Aomine's waist as well. "Aominecchi's going too!"

"I'm not!" Aomine protested, but he sighed at the end when he saw the triplet Kagami-Kise-Kuroko looking at him with suspicious eyes. "Fine, I'm interested in it too. How about you two?"

"It's boring here." Murasakibara stated simply. "So I'll come then. Will you come too, Mido-chin?"

"I'm not going." Midorima raised his hand. "I don't want to get involved in such a silly things."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...But Midorimacchi, you're standing!" Kise pointed out while noting that Midorima was, in fact, standing as the rest of them. "Is that mean you're going as well?"

With shades of red Midorima coughed. "I just happen to go to toilet, okay? I'm not involved!"

"Yeah, but you're curious as well." Kagami said with a sigh. "You're just not admitting it."

"S-Shut up!" Midorima immediately walked to the door before looking back at them. "What are you all looking at? I'm going to leave you all behind."

"U-Un!"

"Okay~"

"Ou! Let's go!"

"This is troublesome."

"Operation: trailing Akashi-kun begin."

"THAT'S LAME!"

* * *

First Break

10.20

Seirin High - Stairs

* * *

"Okay, mind reminding me again why we are here?" Kise inquired at them who were handing each other a binocular. How they get them was a mystery, indeed.

Midorima fixed his glasses' position with his tapped fingers. He emitted a strange aura with his infamous stares. "Who said that he wanted to trail Akashi just now, eh? So you're saying that you want to pull back now?"

"So Mido-chin admits that he wants to trail Aka-chin." Murasakibara said while munching pocky and lower voices.

"He's right." Aomine nodded as well while giving a binocular to Kagami. "Before we strike, we have to prepare everything! That's what those spies all about!"

"Please don't mind Aomine-kun." Kuroko tilted his head a little. "He's just watching too much police dramas these days..."

"And how can you know that!?"

"With Momocchi, everything about Aominecchi updates every 24/7." Kise laughed a little. "It's a strange that she didn't call you sooner about today."

"Ugh, no thanks." Aomine muttered. "I've send her a mail, so-"

*BRRRR*

Aomine's phone suddenly rang continuously, someone had probably called him. And Kise was right, though. The caller was the infamous spies from Touou and their ex-manager, Momoi Satsuki.

"Whoa!" Aomine jolted and his grip on the phone was lost. Thankfully, Kagami got the phone right before it fell down. "Thanks, Kagami."

Though, when Aomine's hand stretched to get his phone back, Kagami pressed the green button which indicates taking the call before getting it back to Aomine.

Silence.

"Hello? Dai-chan?"

Unable to say anything, Aomine spoke."Uhh, hello Sat-"

"What the hell are you doing!?" The voice from over the phone was very angry. "Imayoshi-san asked me about your whereabouts, you know!?"

"...I'm sorry?" Aomine gave her a silent apology. "Just say that I'm sick or something..."

"Well, I did! But why don't you tell me sooner!?" Momoi huffed on the other side of the phone. "...Hey, are you really in Tetsu-kun's school?"

Aomine then gave Kuroko his blue phone. Kuroko just tilted his head in confusion and pressed loudspeaker button. "Good morning, Momoi-san. It's been a while."

"W-Whoa, Tetsu-kun!?" Coughing two times, Momoi changed her voice immediately. "Un! It's been a while, Tetsu-kun! Oh, say hello to Kagamin, too!"

"You don't have to say that, I'm here too." Kagami's gruff voice protested. "And don't call me Kagamin!"

"Hee, it's rare to hear Kagamin and Dai-chan there without a fight or something..."

"They're fighting all the times, Momocchi! It's already 5th times today!"

"Mine-chin and Kagami are just little boys after all~"

"You're not in a position where you can say that, Murasakibara."

"Don't sigh, Midorima. It takes your fortune away by bit."

"I don't know Kagami-kun loves feng-shui things..."

"Oh, I remember that someone says that too in some commercial."

"Everyone!?" Momoi perked up hearing their conversations. "Ki-chan, Mukkun, Midorin were there, too!? Why are you all gathering in Seirin like that!?"

"I've told you! It's all Akashi's fault!" Aomine groaned. "And to top of it, he vanish out of nowh-"

"In case you don't know, Daiki." Akashi cleared his throat. "I've been standing here for a moment."

"A-Akashi-kun!?" Momoi greeted him from the other side of the phone.

"Good morning, Satsuki." Taking the phone back, he spoke. "I suppose you're wondering why I call them here."

"Y-Yes!" Momoi pointed out.

"Well, let's just say that I refrain talking about it now." Akashi smirked while the other deadpanned hearing this. Of course, they didn't have nerve to ask him such when he had declared of refraining the answer.

Momoi was silence for a while, before she requested. "...Umm, Akashi-kun? Can I ask you something?"

"...Sure." Walking down couple of the stairs, he turned off the loudspeaker function. "I have a hunch that you're asking me such."

"..." The voice from the phone said something that the rest of them couldn't hear it.

"Unfortunately, it's already too late." Akashi said in grim tone. The others were very curious about his conversation with Momoi. "...Oh, but I remember seeing it. All I need is to speak with him. Just prepare a written apology, Satsuki."

"..." The voice from the phone suddenly turned a cheerful one. Akashi smirked before turning back the phone to Aomine.

"Uhh, S-Satsuki?" Aomine perked up to his phone.

Strangely, Momoi replied him with cheerful voice. "Oh, Dai-chan! Hehe, it's really nothing. Un, I need to prepare something, I'll hung up now."

"W-Wait!"

*BEEP*

"What the hell was that?" Kagami commented. He was folding his hands on his chest. "She sudddenly turns very happy."

"Maybe something good happens to Sacchin?" Murasakibara inquired, he was now munching a lollipop.

Bringing his hand to his chin in detective manner, Kise gave out his idea. "Maybe, she gets a new pack of cosmetics?"

"Hell, Satsuki's not you!" Aomine rolled his eyes. "She won't get that happy if a bunch of cosmetics are thrown up to her."

"So...what?" Kuroko blinked out of curiousity before turning his eyes to the Captain of Rakuzan. The others sensed this as well. The only one who could answered them was Akashi.

"It's about time you tell us about it, Akashi." Midorima bravely spoke, he was standing in front of him. He was folding his hands in attempt of letting out interrogating aura. "The only one who can answer our question is only you, so speak out, Akashi."

"I don't recall you to be able to order me as such, Shintaro." Akashi still gave him his infamous smirk. "All I'm curious here is why you all gathering here. Don't I remind you to wait for me in the school's rooftop?"

"A-Ah!" In order to chill down the tension, Kise pointed out. "Uh, it's just we're curious on what took you some times...?"

"Ryota, I don't know that you're this curious." Akashi smirked again before continuing. "But I guess everyone here too... I'm just handing these papers to Tetsuya's senpai(s) and coach."

"What papers...?"

When Akashi handed Kuroko the papers, everyone suddenly swarmed him like bees. Midorima took out a paper from Kuroko's grip.

"W-Wait, why my name!?"

"Aaah~ It's been a while since I play with Seirin, eh?"

"Oh, so we're playing again, finally. My hands are itching already."

"Akashicchi, don't tell me?"

"Yes. We're all enrolling in Seirin basketball club for a day." Akashi nodded but he sighed after that.

Kuroko and Kagami shared a glance before Kuroko asked him warrily. "Umm, about the coach and senpai(s)..."

"Unfortunately, they object us." Akashi grimly said. "They said that it already past the enrollment times, though the coach was pretty much happy about it."

"...I see." Kuroko only managed an answer. Behind him, the rest of them could only mutters darkly.

Hearing those mutterings, Akashi remarked while pointing his finger to Kagami. "It's your turn now, Kagami Taiga."

"Uhh, what?" Kagami scratched his cheek in wonder. "I don't want to be involved-"

"Don't you owe me one?"

"...Yes...?" Kagami suddenly had a very bad feeling about this. "...You don't possibly mean!"

"Yes, I'm talking about it." Akashi smirked before giving the papers to Kagami. "We'll be rooting for you in the back. You know the consequences of falling this job."

"W-Wait a second!"

"Kagami Taiga?"

"Tch, fine!" Kagami took all the papers and went directly to Aida's class. The rest of them could only glanced at each other while following him from behind.

* * *

First Break

10.35

Seirin High - 2nd Floor Corridor

* * *

"Okay, why did you reject his proposal!?" Aida was very mad, to the point she launched smacks to Hyuuga's head. "It's a great chance to analyze them!"

"But I don't want to risk my life!" Hyuuga pointed out, he protested as the unfair treatment. "I'm sorry, but as a Captain, I want to ensure my club's safety! The damage budget isn't that big either!"

"It's a shame... I think it'll be fun to play with them!" Kiyoshi chirped happily.

"Shut up, Kiyoshi! Don't make me viewed as the wrong one here!" Hyuuga shouted out loud.

Izuki then spoke up. "But it's a risk. Risking us to be in the risk, right?"

"..." Mitobe could only sighed hearing this.

"...But you see, by ignoring them, isn't it just giving oils to the fire?" Tsuchida pointed out.

"Tsucchi's right here." Koganei nodded. "We're only making it worse...wait, is that Kagami?"

"...It's really him!" Aida perked up. "Why is he here?"

Apparently, Kagami was running a little to their side. "Coach! Everyone."

"Kagami? Why are you here?" Hyuuga could only asked Kagami. He was apparently bringing papers on his hands, everyone present noted. Fortunately, the 2nd grade corridor was very empty at the moment.

Kagami pointed his thumb to a bunch of group behind him. Everyone jolted at the sight of Generation of Miracles being together. "I'll hand this paper..."

"...I know why you're here, then." Aida nodded while asking him to hand the papers. "I'll accept them anyway."

"Huh, but wait-!"

"It's alright, Hyuuga!" Kiyoshi gave him a thumb. "It'll be fun to play together with them~!"

Being stared out from every angles, Hyuuga could only sighed in defeat.

"...Tch. Fine."

*TING*TONG*

"Ah! The bell!" Kise jolted before reminding Kuroko. "We have to hurry back to class, Kurokocchi!"

"Ah, you're right, Kise-kun." Kuroko nodded. "Let's go, everyone. We'll be late for the next subject."

Midorima fixed his glasses' position with his tapped fingers. "I hope it's not that random as it was before..."

"Aaah, I'm really hungry..." Murasakibara held his tummy.

"You've been eating nonstop, Murasakibara!" Aomine rolled his eyes. "I'm sleepy all of sudden..."

"Hell, what are you doing at night anyway?" Kagami retorted. "Don't tell me you're patrolling the city all night long."

"Hyuuga Junpei-senpai?" Akashi gave him his trademark smirk. "Please take care of us for today."

If this was a Uno game, consider yourself got +12 cards from the deck.

* * *

**Reply for reviewers:**

**Yume Li****:** Thank you for reviewing the third chapter! It was all because they threw it up only _when _the teacher was writing something on the board or looking at the book. You know, you have to be clever enough to play when the teacher was teaching! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**suicune4ever**: oh hello again~! Thank you for reviewing as always :D well, how about this chapter? I'm trying to let the senpais and the coach of Seirin to feel GoM's awesomeness as well~ please enjoy this chapter!

**Infinite Skye**: heyhoo! I'm glad that anyone anticipates this chapter! thanks for the review though :3 and yeah, there will be a lot of Emperor's Eyes in later chapter~ enjoy reading this chapter!

**Kitty:** hey, welcome back! thanks for reviewing :3 I hope it didn't turn out too late... Okay, about this chapter, I hope I don't abuse poor senpai(s) too much, but they will, later! :D please enjoy this chapter as much as I do!

**Karou Ariza**: oh, welcome to the Day! it's nice to have a new visitoor~ :D I'm updating it sooner than I've expect! thanks for reviewing the latest chapter. really. please enjoy this chapter as well~

**Kiyoumi:** of course, being aloof as usual, Kuroko couldn't help it~ but Murasakibara is sure a sly one, eh? :) nice to see you again in this fic~ hehe, please enjoy reading this chapter!

**For everyone whose reading:**

**Uwaaaaaaaaah! Finally finished this chapter! It's a late christmas gift and new year annual. It's been a year since I write in this site (consider the years before was mere watching and reviewing others fictions) and I feel grateful for you all by the reviews, favorites, and alerts. Next week would be The Safe weekly update. As usual, please review if you like! Happy new year!**


	5. Uncinia: Endurance

**AU. Totally made for humor to the ever stiff school routine. Be careful with the intense craziness. With everything set, let's go on board!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke will always belong to the owner(s).**

* * *

Third Period - P.E

10.30 - 11.20

Seirin High - Class 1-B

* * *

"Yosh! Good morning, everyone!" The teacher exclaimed with his scary face as he folded his hands. He wore training clothes with papers stuck on a small wooden board. "Since I heard there are five other students here, let me introduce myself first."

The students didn't respond on him which was natural thing to do. Before enrolling in Seirin High as a P.E teacher, he had a thing or two in Japanese Special Defense Force also known as JSDF. Though, he retired from the injury at his legs. Of course, all the students fear him except, maybe five certain new students who didn't know this detail before hand.

"My name is Amano Genzaburo_-sensei_." He emphasized the '_sensei_' part to have dramatic impact. The students cringed at his self-introduce. "To maintain a good health, we have to do exercise every morning!"

"To maintain a good health, we-"

Those five high-schoolers were confused since the other students were repeating what the teacher said. As thoughtful as he was, Kagami immediately signaled the new students to follow everyone else. Except that he did that with his bushy eyebrows. Even though they were trying to hold a laughter there then, the new students understood the signal and repeated together with other students.

"Okay! A good _haiku _at this sunny day!" Amano_-sensei _exclaimed with hands folding and nodded few times, as if grasping the meaning.

Akashi muttered darkly, "It's not even a _haiku_." But no one heard him except the certain group who immediately cringed.

"You know what? I think we'll have survival ga- ehem, exercise today!"

In an instant, the boys were cheering happily. On the contrary, the girls looked as if they were sick before glaring together, almost at the same time, to the cheering boys. With those stares, the cheering immediately ceased.

"I'll prepare the field right away!" Ignoring the deadly silence, Amano_-sensei _spoke up. He looked bright as ever, probably glad that his students like the idea of 'surviving exercise'. "Make a team consists of 10 people! The meeting is adjourned!"

Amano_-sensei _went out from the class with merry attitude. Silence filled the air for few moments before the students, especially the girls, protested out loud. Knowing the subject particularly well, Kagami and Kuroko decided to explain the game-slash-exercise to the new students.

"So basically, you have to survive." Kuroko pointed out the most important goal from the exercise. "The setting is inside gymnasium. We will separated into 2 groups consist of 10 students."

Murasakibara added lazily, "Is it the same with playing video games?" He was munching a cracker secretly, though.

"We're playing a game!?" Aomine exclaimed, he apparently looked very happy hearing this. The drowsy feeling he had evaporated into the thin air.

Kise interjected the tanned boy, "Wait! What kind of_ survival games _we're going to play inside the school _gymnasium_?"

"It's still random." Kagami answered with a shrug. "Last time we had it, the gymnasium turned into a haunted mansion." His face paled before he continued with a shudder, "The students should walk alone to the exit with only a freaking candle!"

"Your school is one heck of school." Midorima massaged his temple tiredly. Probably from the stupid idea. "However, it's not likely that we will play it."

"No. We're still going to play, Shintaro." Akashi understood what Midorima was going to say. He added with a slight smirk when the others seemed demanding for answer. "The amount of the students here, if joined with ours, would only reach 17. Meaning, the 10 members of the team he requested would not reachable. Unless-"

"Everyone, get ready!" A loud exclamation from Amano_-sensei _startled them. He brought a large box to the class, his face was still spirited as usual. "We're going to play with the next class!"

Akashi shrugged hearing this, "Predictable, as usual."

* * *

10.40

Seirin High - School Gymnasium(?)

* * *

The gymnasium was full of students who wore full body army clothes. On their waist, there were helms tightly tied. The female students were scowling, almost at the same time, from both Class 1-B and 1-D. The male students, however, looking excited while forming a team one by one. Since the students from the next door class were added, there were total 40 students inside the gymnasium.

The gymnasium was nothing like its usual look either; it was as if they were inside a jungle with all of its property. The new students were pretty shocked seeing this terrible change, especially Kise who had once went inside Seirin gymnasium.

Even with his tall build, Murasakibara could only see green rain-forests from every angle. That was when he caught a glimpse of a banana. Curious, he took it easily with his extended hands which surprised the others.

"It's real." He munched it happily, ignoring all the stares he got. "...I wonder if there's any fruits that I could eat again, here."

"Atsushi." Akashi warned him as he narrowed his eyes. "Don't eat that. It might be poisoned."

"Okay~"

"In any case, let's form a team!" Kise exclaimed while waving his hand excitedly. He was almost like a puppy which wagging its tail. "Counting start! One!"

"Erm, two?" Kagami answered hesitantly.

"Three." Kuroko put the helmet on his head.

Akashi smirked all-knowingly. "Four."

"Honestly, do we really need to count?" He sighed while he cleaned the dust on his glasses. "Five."

*CRUNCH* "Six~"

"Seven!" Aomine tied his shoelaces tightly. His eyes were fiery as ever. That was when a bottle of mineral water stretched to him. "Ah, thank you."

"Your welcome!" A cheery voice from the familiar girl replied. "Eight!"

"W-What!?" Aomine immediately stood from the spot he was crouching. The group immediately looked up to the certain pink-haired girl. "Satsuki, what are you doing here!?"

Ignoring her best-friend outburst, she stormed to the certain phantom player. "Tetsu_-kun~ _It's been a while!"

"Good morning, Momoi-_san_." He looked indifferent as usual. "You're transferring here too?"

"Nope!" Momoi shook her head, but cheerfully said. "I sneaked in!"

*PUFFT* Aomine burst out the mineral water which once he wanted to gulp down. Unfortunately, landed on Kagami's boots.

"What the hell, Aomine!" Kagami retorted. "Disgusting!"

"It's all thanks to Akashi_-kun_!" Ignoring the tanned boy, she gave a slight nod to the red-haired boy. "Though, it would feel better if I went into the same class as you guys..." Momoi looked sad with this while Aomine felt that he was being stared dreadfully at.

"I-It's definitely not my fault!" Aomine defended himself. He pinched her cheek hard, making her whine. "That's why I said not to come!"

"Uhm, I know it's not the right time..." A boy spoke timidly from behind Murasakibara. Scratch that, there were two of them. "...Can we enlist in your te- Eh!? K- Kagami?" The one who called them was indeed their acquaintance, Furihata Kouki and Fukuda Hiroshi. "...So the high pillar here is..."

"Murasakibara Atsushi." Murasakibara replied shortly before tilting his head. "...Do I know you?"

Furihata deadpanned hearing this; didn't he just greet him before!?

Fukuda spoke up, "So what you're saying is true, Furihata."

"...You know what, Fukuda." Furihata muttered as low as he could. "Why don't we-"

"I don't think so." Akashi cut him short. "I know you, Furihata and...Fukuda, is it?" The latter just flinched and nodded at the same time. "Let's form a team." They could only agree with this one-sided argumentation. "Kagami, what's the situation?"

"It seems that we will play paintball against another teams." Kagami pointed at the box that Amano_-sensei _dropped. He was calling the team leader one by one. "Akashi, it's your turn."

When Akashi walked to the front and was told the instruction, Kise looked to Kagami in wonder. "I thought you're going to lead us, Kagamicchi!"

"No, he's just not suited to be a Captain." Midorima replied while he untied the bandage on his fingers.

Kagami retorted, "Yeah, said the one who has a frog doll inside his pouch." Almost everyone laughed hearing this.

"Gather, everyone!" Akashi exclaimed while gesturing all of them to make a circle. It seemed that the other teams were doing exactly the same. The team leaders were explaining the rules.

* * *

Rule #1: Don't get shot at. Every teams have different colors at their respective bullets. You may still play if you got hit by your teammates, though.

* * *

_*PASH*_

_"What the hell are you doing, Aomine!?"_

_"Nothing. Just trying whether the gun works or not."_

_"Why you rascal-!"_

* * *

Rule #2: Try not to hide until the end. It would lower the final score (which is going to be inserted as the final examination score).

* * *

_"This is beyond crazy..."_

_"Eh? It's fun this way!"_

_"...If all students in the world have the same mindset like you, the world will end, undoubtedly."_

_"That's very mean!"_

* * *

Rule #3: If the team leader got shot at, the team would not get disqualified as well.

* * *

_"..."_

_"What's wrong, Akashi-kun?"_

_"I do not see why I should continue to read this. After all, we are certainly going to win."_

_"..."_

_"What's wrong Tetsuya?"_

_"Please continue for our sake, then."_

_" ...Fine."_

* * *

Rule #4: Don't destroy the properties (they're still on loan!)

* * *

_"Mukkun, don't eat them!"_

_"...Ah, sorry~"_

_"...But he doesn't seem sorry at all, right, Furihata?"_

_"...Should we tell Akashi-san?"_

_"What do you say?"_

_"N-Nothing, Murasakibara-san!"_

* * *

"Let's separate. I'm going to divide the team into 3-3-4. Understood?" Akashi directed them as he opened the map of the gymnasium. "The respective groups should _annihilate _all enemies they counter, with _no _exception." They cringed hearing his declaration of war.

"Kagami Taiga," the said person looked to meet his eyes. "You're going to team up with Satsuki and Daiki." Akashi suddenly held a hand to stop the two lights' outbursts. "Before you both start complaining, there are about 30 students here to defeat if we want to finish this game. While Satsuki planned the strategy, you need to focus on staying on game. Shoot others, but do not get shoot at."

"Since those three are going an all out attack, there should be an underground group." Akashi smirked all knowingly, "Of course, I will leave that up to Tetsuya. Knowing all the girls detest this exercise, Ryota will be in charge of persuading them." Kise wanted to whine at this, but he was already too happy to be in the same group with Kuroko. "And in addition, take care of Fukuda. Do your best to survive."

"Shintaro and Atsushi," The first one sighed tiredly while the latter stopped munching. "Even though you both are good in attacking on the front line, I'm afraid with your height you will be able to spot freely. It's best to attack from a far." Furihata suddenly sweated a lot at the end of the line. "So I guess the best shot now is to unite with Furihata and I."

"Understood? Now let's begin the game." Akashi smirked all knowingly. Both Furihata and Fukuda were very surprised to feel the pressure coming up from them, making them hard to breathe. "...Ah, before that, should we make a name for our team?"

And somehow, the tension loosened up all to easily.

* * *

"...Momoi." Kagami poked the spying girl from behind, after looking at Aomine's direction. The ace was busy moving forward with his usual wicked grin.

"What's wrong, Kagamin?" Momoi tilted her head, the goggle on her head almost fell at the process.

"Stop calling me that!" Retorted Kagami, feeling annoyed at the nickname. Though, he soften a bit when he asked her. "Why are you here?"

Momoi responded slowly, "...Why do you think I am doing this?"

"To meet with Kuroko?"

"I wonder..." A sad smile graced her lips before admitted, "Hey, Kagamin?"

"Is it fun?"

"Eh?"

"Playing with them...is it fun?" Momoi pursued as she stopped walking."You had a trip before with them, right?"

"...I guess." His statement earned her interest, before he continued as he scratched his cheek. "It's just I think it's fine to hang out with those monsters."

Momoi let out a chuckle suddenly. "...Kagamin isn't too good with words, eh?"

"S-Shut up!"

"Oi!" Aomine stood fiercely, his eyes dangerously narrowed. He retorted out loud as he folded his hands, "What the hell are you both still here? We need to move already!"

"Aomine_-kun_! It's rude to shout on people, you know?" Satsuki protested.

"Tch, it's not like you haven't heard the worst, Satsuki." Aomine rolled his eyes comically, "And what are you both talking, anyway?"

"It-s-a-sec-ret!" She let out a tongue before she walked away from the spot. "Hey, let's have a competition! I'll be the judge!"

"Hell yeah!"

"I'll certainly win!"

* * *

"Do you understand, Kise_-kun_?" Kuroko confided with his usual blank look. "All you have to do is ask the girls to leave the game. Or else..."

"...Why it sounds like you're threatening me?" Kise pouted at this. "Even though we belong in the same group..."

"Because I am." Kuroko claimed lightly, ignoring the whining teenager. "Fukuda_-kun_ and I will _eliminate _the boys." Kuroko added surely, looking at Fukuda with narrowed eyes. Fukuda could only gulp in reply. "Of course, we'll do it secretly as Akashi_-kun_ said. Then, let's separate now."

"Eeeh! Can we just do it together?" Kise reasoned while pointing at the other side of the gymnasium corner. "There will be some boys who aren't interested too!"

"...Fine." Kuroko exclaimed with a sigh. Fukuda patted Kuroko's shoulder in pity. This was going to be a long day, indeed. "Oh, the score board is finally here."

"It's finally here." Fukuda raised his head to the roof, only to find a big electronic scoreboard hanging. It was divided by 4 parts with the same size. The scores all remained at 40. "Whoa, so he's truly using that name!"

"Whenever Akashicchi decided on something, he would never take it back!" Kise let out a yawn before his eyes narrowed seriously. "Anyway, let's go quickly!"

"O-Ou!"

"Yes!"

[ Endless Summer - 10 ]

[ Avakedavra - 10 ]

[ Professional Gamers - 10 ]

[ The Ten - 10 ]

"...But why does I feel like Ben Ten?"

"Kurokocchi!"

* * *

"Seirin High never ceases to amaze me." Akashi admitted sarcastically as he looked at the electronic board hovering at the top of gymnasium. "Is there anymore?"

Furihata was looking at the ground when Akashi said this, so he didn't know that he was talking to him. That was when Murasakibara's large palm forced him to raise his head.

"E-Eh? What did-?"

"I said, Furihata." He was greeted with the serious Akashi. "Is there anymore surprise after this?"

"Murasakibara. Release your hand." Midorima sighed as he filled his long-range paint gun with red-colored paint. The color red would serve as their team's mark, it was almost like bloods; Furihata cringed. "He'll be more intimidated like this."

"Sorry~"

"W-What anymore...? O-Oh!" Furihata panicked as he continued. "Um, I think. There's still a panel on the center, right? It's functioning as the camera view of every battle and-"

* * *

**"THE GAME COMMENCE IN THREE SECONDS!"**

* * *

A loud echo came up from nowhere.

* * *

**"THREE!"**

* * *

Students from all over the gymnasium, especially boys, were shouting together.

* * *

**"TWO!"**

* * *

"Everyone." Akashi suddenly asked them with his hands folded as usual. His eyes looked determinant as ever. Everyone was waiting for him to continue.

* * *

**"ONE!"**

* * *

A dangerous smirk graced the Red King's lips. "Let's win this."

"Of course."

"Yes~"

"...E-eh? Me too? Err, yeah!"

* * *

**"SURVIVAL GAME: BEGIN."**

* * *

*PASH*

[ Avakedavra - 06 ]

*PASH*

[ Avakedavra - 05 ]

*PASH*

[ Avakedavra - 04 ]

True to Akashi's words, there were girls who didn't want to get troubled by playing the games. Since Kuroko and Fukuda was going to the other side of the camps, Kise opted to shoot the girls who didn't even walk an inch from the start of the game.

"Thank you for your cooperation." The blonde model smiled slightly. "Is my signature alright for you all?"

"It's totally alright!" One of the fan-girls replied quickly, as if representing the other girls. "We're not interested in the game, anyway!"

"Is that so? My team wants to win this game so badly."

*ZZZ*

Suddenly his walkie-talkie was buzzing, Kise immediately ran from that spot before he gave them a last 'thank-you'. The buzzing sounds were in fact the alarm of the coming enemies as he, Kuroko, and Fukuda planned.

*ZZZ*

Kise was in the middle of running away when the walki-talkie started to buzz again. After hiding himself inside one of the bush, he replied. "Soldier Kise, reporting from the Avakedavra camp. Copy."

"...What are you doing, Kise_-kun_?"

"W-Whoa, Kurokocchi!" Kise jumped out from him quickly, like a reflex. "How can you blend yourself too well!?"

"It's a secret."

"Your eyes are shining wickedly... How scary..." Kise grimly said while crouching on the ground. "...Are you okay, Fukuda?"

"...I...am not...exactly...alright." Fukuda sighed tiredly. "I don't know that you can...do that, Kuroko..."

Kuroko tilted his head before he presumed plainly. "...You mean when I eliminated the boys from behind?"

"WITH pointing the gun straight to their foreheads!" Fukuda protested quickly. "...Why our team's paint color red anyway!?"

Kise chuckled hearing Fukuda's protest, "Please don't say 'eliminate' which such face, Kurokocchi."

"In any case, we need to move to another base." Kuroko opened the map. "Let's go to Endless Summer's."

* * *

[ Endless Summer - 07 ]

[ Avakedavra - 03 ]

[ Professional Gamers - 09 ]

[ The Ten - 10 ]

* * *

*PASH*

[ Endless Summer - 06 ]

*PASH*

[ Endless Summer - 05 ]

*PASH*

[ Endless Summer - 04 ]

"Ha? Is this all you can do?" Like a professional sniper, Aomine turned his gun twice with his forefinger. "Easy, easy."

Suddenly, Momoi shouted from her hiding in one of the bush. "Behind you, Aomine_-kun_!"

*PASH*

[ Professional Gamers - 08 ]

*PASH*

[ Professional Gamers - 07 ]

"Don't be too cocky, idiot." With a flash, Kagami shot them straight at their chests. He was just arrived in time from his scouting. He retorted as he lowered his gun. "You need to be aware from behind as well!"

"Oops, I got it." Aomine replied lightly before whistling playfully. "So, whose team are they?"

"Endless Summer. No doubt about it." Momoi pointed at the board hanging on the center. "See? The score decreased by three when you shot them."

"How about them?"

"...Professional Gamers. Even though this place is pretty far from their base." Momoi's eyes furrowed as she said this. "They seem to be expert at playing this..."

"Yeah, but that method is cheap." Kagami admitted as he refilled his gun with more paint. "Now I wonder about their leader will be..."

"In any case, I won this."

"Huh?"

Aomine protested out loud. "Didn't we say that we are duelling? 3 against 2, I win!"

"Arrrgh! Is playing the only one thing in your thick skull!?" This time, it was Kagami who fretted. "We're discussing something important before!"

"I know." Aomine said as he forcely put his own helmet to Momoi's head and dismissed her away. "But isn't it no use talking about it now?"

"...I guess?"

"See!" Aomine snickered as usual. "But you're wrong again, Kagami."

"Huh? About what?"

"I still have room left," He continued with his trademark grin, "for gravure idols."

"AOMINEEEEEE!"

* * *

[ Endless Summer - 04 ]

[ Avakedavra - 03 ]

[ Professional Gamers - 06 ]

[ The Ten - 10 ]

* * *

"Akashi, we're surrounded." With a tsk, Midorima grunted as he folded his hands. "As expected, moving in a large group would be highly disadvantage."

"I know. But this is one of my plan." Akashi held his paint gun surely, and with a smirk, he asked them. "Should we teach them of who are they truly fighting against?"

"Aah, it's been a while since I let out all of my powers..." Murasakibara gulped his last candy before his eyes narrowed. "Okay, I got it."

"S-Should I?" Instead an answer, he got 3 pairs of narrowed eyes; as if he was asking stupid question. "Let's win this!"

"Hmph, lame."

"Eh, but I-"

"But you tried." Akashi admitted truthfully. "Don't get too nervous, just think like playing games." Furihata nodded, before Akashi added with a smirk. "But don't get shot at. I don't appreciate my teammates died_ shamefully_."

With his command, the group scattered away. The once tense high-school student had now regained his composure and quickly replied.

"Y-Yes!"

* * *

*PASH*

[ Avakedavra - 00 ]

* * *

**"TEAM AVAKEDAVRA: ELIMINATED."**

* * *

"Is this the end?" Murasakibara yawned lazily. "This is easier than I thought..."

"Take this!"

*PASH*

However, the soldier was a bit too late. When he realized his mistake, Murasakibara had run to his side and ambushed him from behind.

*PASH*

[ Endless Summer - 02 ]

Thus, a red paint splashed over his neck.

"...Even with all this setting, it's too easy." Murasakibara frowned; that was when he realized that he was alone. "...Where's Aka_-chin_? ...Mido_-chin_?" Receiving no reply, he unpocketed his walki-talkie. "...How can I make this work?" Desperately, he examined the only thing connecting him to others.

_"At...*ZZZ*...shi?"_

"...Aka_-chin_!" Murasakibara replied quickly. "Where are you now?"

_"*ZZZ* far from where you are. But I'll tell you to rea*ZZZ* Team E. *ZZZ*-ollow my lead."_ And such, Murasakibara agreed it again without any comment._ "*ZZZ* Go forward ten steps, right fifteen steps, twenty t-*ZZZ* steps forward."_

"Twenty what, Aka_-chin_?" When he was asking him direction, he hit something. "Ow."

"Ouch."

With that simple plain reaction, the person he was hitting was...

"Ah, Murasakicchi!" Kise waved from a distance. "Be careful, there's Kurokocchi in front of you!"

Thus, Akashi was always, always right for Murasakibara.

* * *

*PASH*

[ Endless Summer - 01 ]

*PASH*

[ Endless Summer - 00 ]

* * *

**"TEAM ENDLESS SUMMER: ELIMINATED."**

* * *

"2 soldiers from Endless Summer team." Midorima spoke with his walkie-talkie. Receive no reply, he sighed before looking at his surrounding. "I'm separated with others, it seemed."

_"*ZZZ* ...taro."_

"This is Midorima, copy." Midorima quickly hid behind the bush. "Where are you, Akashi?"

"Next to you."

"Uwaaaaa!" Beside him sitting on the ground, Akashi was refilling his gun carefully with paint tube. He looked calm as ever. "Please, don't scare me like that."

"Not my fault." After discarding the empty paint tube away, Akashi explained their place with the map on his pocket. "In any case, we're regrouping with Team T." Akashi added as he pointed with one of the area. "Murasakibara had joined Team E after he eliminated two soldiers of both Endless Summer and Avakedavra a little while ago."

"How about Furihata?"

Akashi paused a little before he admitted. "...I think he's lost."

"..." Having nothing to reply, Midorima looked at the score board while fixing his glasses' position.

[ Endless Summer - 00 ]

[ Avakedavra - 00 ]

[ Professional Gamers - 02 ]

[ The Ten - 10 ]

Midorima sighed as he folded his hands, "It's going to be a total annihilation by this."

"Yes." Akashi smirked, with his forefinger next to his mouth; signaling secrecy. "After all, it's our specialty."

* * *

"So Akashi told us to move to their base?" Aomine walked casually at the front.

"Basically, yes." Momoi perked up from behind. "But we have to regroup with him first."

"Why?" Kagami talked as he drank a mineral water. "We can win this quick."

"No." As a response from Kagami, Momoi shook her head. "I think it will be dangerous to do that. We will corner them to their base after regrouping with Team E."

"Since when there's Team E?" Aomine grunted; not that he cared anyway. "Forget it. Knowing Akashi and Midorima, they're going to show up late. It's just pain in the as-"

*PASH*

Everyone in the Team T startled by the sudden attack. Moreover, it attacked Aomine straight at his forehead.

Thankfully, Momoi noticed them. "Akashi_-kun_! Midorin!"

"Oh it's you two." Kagami sighed in relieve. "You're startling us."

"If its a real bullet, you're dead already." Ignoring their greetings, Akashi presumed with a frown. "Pain in the what, Daiki?"

"Err, nothing. Really."

"Double trai-" Akashi suddenly stopped his demand, something he never did before. He then walked away with a rather quick steps. "No, nothing. Let's regroup with Team E."

"...What did he want to say?" Kagami wondered by this, so he asked Momoi curiously.

"I wonder..."

But she smiled tenderly answering this; which responded by a low scowl from Aomine and a little understanding sigh from Midorima.

* * *

"Is everyone ready?"

"Yes!"

"Let's finish this game."

"Yes!"

* * *

"By the way, where's Furihata?"

"...Don't ask."

* * *

"...So you're all here already." The leader from team Professional Gamers spoke with his subordinate beside him tensed. Almost all the Team Ten was circling around the two of them. "Who is your leader?"

Without hesitation, Akashi moved forward. "I am." His tone seemed unnaturally natural, despite the tense. "Unfortunately, if you did something funny, my _nakama _will, without any doubt, shoot you from all the direction." Fukuda wanted to protest hearing this, but he was stopped by Kagami. Akashi continued calmly, "And the pain would be very much tripled by this."

After a moment of silence, the leader of the team said dejectedly. "I surrender." He sighed, "As much as I want to win this, this is just too much."

"Good." Akashi prepared his gun, "You're smarter than you looks."

*PASH*

[ Professional Gamers - 01 ]

The red paint splattered exactly at his chest. The leader let out a sigh before he left the place quietly after looking slightly at his last subordinate.

Before Akashi could react, the subordinate ran away to Momoi's direction. Aomine was a second too late when he wanted to pull her away from his grasp. With a hostage being held, everyone froze.

Fukuda tensed looking at this, Kise gritted his teeth in annoyance, Midorima let out a heavy sigh, Aomine yelled at the remaining opponent, Kuroko looked very dissatisfied, Murasakibara narrowed his eyes, Kagami snarled as a protest, and Akashi frowned.

Though, without no hesitation, Momoi challenged him. "Shoot me." She looked very calm at this, even though she had a gun on her neck. "We'll still win this if I'm dead-"

"What the hell are you talking about, idiot!" Aomine cut her short.

"Aomine is right." Kagami added, he prepared the gun. "There's no way we will do that."

"Don't ever think like that again, Momoi." Midorima fixed his glasses' position. "It's a silly strategy, you should have known."

"Rest assured, Sacchin." Murasakibara added convincingly. "If he did shoot you, we will pay him back _a lot_."

"Don't do this." Kise slowly used persuasive means. "Boys won't hurt girls."

"Do we really have to teach you manners?" Akashi stepped forward surely. "We will defeat you in a second if you really do that."

"Hahaha!" Instead being scared, the remaining opponent laughed sarcastically. "You're all talking because you want to delay me, right? Too bad, I see you Kuroko!"

Kuroko suddenly stood up from the bushes near hostaged Momoi and the opponent. "...I'm sorry, Akashi_-kun_. I should have hidden better."

"It's okay." Akashi reassured Kuroko with a little smile. "He knew our tactics better, it seemed." Though, suddenly Akashi smirked. "But he forgot one and foremost important point here."

*PASH*

[ Professional Gamers - 00 ]

* * *

**"TEAM PROFESSIONAL GAMERS: ELIMINATED."**

**"THE WINNER IS TEAM THE TEN!"**

**"CONGRATULATIONS FOR CLEARING THE GAME!"**

* * *

"How- how can this be!?" The last opponent shouted at the board while clenching his teeth. As a result of his anger, he tighten the grip on Momoi's neck. "You're cheating, are you? There's no way that I can be defeated!"

"Don't say nonsense! You're already lost!" A voice came up from his behind. He was Furihata Kouki; he was undoubtedly the shooter from before. His hand locked on the paint gun's trigger. "So release her!"

"Oi!" With an instant, his hands which locked Momoi's wrist tightly were shoved off by Aomine who looked very, very pissed. "I'm not feeling like forgiving you, shit." Ignoring what Satsuki said, he added. "If this is basketball, I would have crushed you. I don't care how much penalty will I get."

"It's just very like you Aomine. I think I'm in." Kagami walked forward. "You'd better do what he said. He's pretty sensitive around his childhood friend." Kagami had his hands on the opponent's other hand and gripped it tightly. "Or else, even I wouldn't forgive you."

"And not just you two who will do that." Kise narrowed his eyes. "Let go of her, now!" So the opponent did as what he was told.

"Momoi_-san_, are you alright?" Kuroko pulled him from the chaotic situation and pulled out a handkerchief. Momoi finally realized that her wrists were marked red. "It's hurt, is it?"

"Uh-uh." Momoi shook her head. "Thank you, Tetsu_-kun_. Everyone too. I'm sorry for worrying you all."

"It's not Sacchin's fault." Murasakibara ruffled her hairs, "Chocolate, Sacchin?"

"I'm fine, really." Momoi smiled a little. "But thank you. I would like to."

"Don't overthink it, Momoi." Midorima folded his hands. "Let's just go. Don't cause any trouble, you both. Furihata too."

"I agree." Fukuda added, "It would be bad if we attack him when we already won this game."

"But a last shot won't hurt anyone." Akashi smirked as he took the boy's paint gun. "Too bad it's white. I, myself, prefer it red. Be thankful for being thoughtful."

*PASH*

* * *

**Finally finished! Sorry for the delay. Thank you for everyone who reviewed the late chapter! As a token of gratitude, I made this chapter longer than usual! Pardon for not replying the reviews, though. I hope the intense craziness wouldn't bother you too much. Will finished around 5 more chapters. Please review, if you like.**


	6. Mullein: Good-Nature

**AU. For other unexpected moments of the certain group! Let's have fun at school too!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke will always belong to the respective owner(s).**

* * *

Recess Time

11.15 - 11.30

Seirin High - Corridor

* * *

After changing their clothes to Seirin's uniforms, the group disbanded with cheers and all. While Furihata and Fukuda went back to 1-D, the remaining students were all going to Infirmary first. Even though Momoi insisted that she was fine, the remaining seven were not pleased at all.

When they arrived in Infirmary, they unfortunately found a lot of students were already there. The doctor from the Infirmary were very troubled by this; and unfortunately, since the very person at fault here, Amano_-sensei_, had a connection with the principal, he couldn't protest.

After bandaging Momoi's wrists, the doctor had no choice to send her back to class; without even realizing that she wasn't wearing Seirin's uniform because of the big sweater that Aomine had lent her before. Since the things had gone awry after the P.E, the students of 1-B had decreased very much.

That was probably the reason why Momoi Satsuki sat happily next to Murasakibara in Class 1-B.

* * *

Seirin High - Class 1-B

* * *

"Momoi, is it alright for you to not going back to school?" Midorima asked her while waiting for the art teacher to enter. "I haven't heard the full story."

"Yup, it's totally okay!" Momoi chirped cheerfully. "After all, our school is happened to have a celebration today!" She added, "I'm not interested in going home sooner nor going to basketball practice this early, so I decided to go here."

"Hmm, it's strange..." Kuroko glanced to the smirking Akashi, but he didn't continue it.

"_Ne, ne, _what subject would we learn after this?" Kise asked Kuroko with tilting his head. "Why don't we have a guess? Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi would decide which answer is right!"

"Sounds pretty good!" Aomine looked a bit refreshed at this. "I'm in! It's not one of weird subjects, is it?"

"It's not, fortunately." Kuroko reassured Aomine.

"But don't say any clue that would help us guess it correctly." Akashi stated, before he added with a smirk. "The winner could order him," Akashi gestured to Kagami with his thumb, "For today only."

"I REFUSE!" Kagami protested out loud. "I'm not doing it!"

"That means I can ask him to buy crackers, marshmallows, candies, lollipops, chips..." Murasakibara lined up all the snacks he had to buy.

"Hell, buy it yourself!" Kagami retorted. "I won't play this game!"

"Let's start, then."

"Listen to me!"

Ignoring his ouburst, Aomine grinned. "Is it physics?"

"How about it, Kagami_-kun_?" Kuroko was very much enjoyed torturing his new light.

"You can answer that, Kuroko." Lightly punched him, Kagami said jokingly. "No. You seem like it eh, Aomine?"

"Bleh, no thank you."

"Biology?"

"Nope." Kagami shook his head, "Try harder, Midorima."

*CRUNCH* "Home economics?"

"Nay." Kagami sighed, "You really are something, Murasakibara."

"Hmm, how about English?"

"Nope. It's after this, Momoi."

"Eeh, it's my turn already? ...How about Music?" Suddenly, both Kagami and Kuroko froze. That was when everyone realized that Kise's answer was right. Kise beamed, "Eh? So it's true?"

"Nope! Too bad, Kise!" Kagami immediately replied, almost the same time at Kuroko's simple 'no'.

"...Then, how about-" Akashi suddenly raised his hand. "-Art?"

A clap from Kuroko was the only thing that came out. "Congratulation, Akashi_-kun_."

"So Akashicchi gets to order Kagamicchi for a day!" Kise exclaimed as if Akashi won a lottery.

"_Ne, _Aka_-chin_, can you tell him to buy some snacks later?"

"Sure."

"I want bread with strawberry cream, Kagamin!"

As the food orders became too long, Akashi listed all the item to a paper. Meanwhile, Kagami froze almost unable to reply anything. Thus, he was still standing still even when he realized that everyone had already seated nicely.

"Kagami Taiga_-kun_?"

A feminine voice came up from behind him. It came from the next subject's teacher, Art, Kugayama Eriko_-sensei_.

* * *

Fourth Period - Art

11:30 - 12:10

Seirin High - Class 1-B

* * *

"I received news from headmaster. It seems that we have new students here." Kugayama_-sensei _introduced herself gracefully. "My name is Kugayama Eriko. I teach Art." A moment passed before she added, "Today, we're going to sketch again. Do you all remember the basic steps?"

Some nodded and some didn't.

She frowned, "Oh, I did tell you to memorize it yesterday!" She sighed, but understood anyway. "Representatives, please bring all the tools here; while I refresh their memories. Who is the representative of this class?"

A hand was raised, yet the teacher seemed not to see the raised hand. Looking at this, someone spoke up.

"_Sensei, _I'm the one in charge today." Suddenly, another hand was raised; it was Momoi's. "With Kuroko_-kun._" Though, since she wasn't too convincing, she decided to add the smart boy who immediately coughed. "...And with Midorima_-kun_."

Momoi was about to add the other sudden raised hand, Kise's, before the teacher exclaimed. "There will be no need to have a lot of people bring the tools here."

Kise immediately pouted hearing this. The teacher nodded after reaching a conclusion. "You three should go; Midorima_, _Kuroko, and..." Kugayama frowned, "I'm sorry, but what's your name?"

"Satsuma Momoko, _sensei_."

"Oh, I remember, your name is on the list of students in Class 1-B..."

With this, Momoi smiled politely; ignoring their stares.

* * *

11.30 - 11:38

Seirin High - Corridor

* * *

"Momoi_-san, _why were you raising your hand?" Kuroko asked Momoi politely as she seized his arm. "You're still hurt."

"It's okay, really." Momoi brushed it off. "I'm really- Ow!"

"Don't try too much, Momoi." Midorima sighed as he pressed her wrist lightly. "The bandage isn't holding properly, should we change it?"

Ignoring Momoi's denial, Kuroko nodded surely. "Yeah, we should. It wouldn't take much time if you did it, Midorima_-kun_."

"Tetsu_-kun_! Midorin!" Momoi protested with a pout. "I'm really okay. It's not hurt anymore." She added persuasively, "Besides, we should get the tools first, right? Everyone in class is waiting for us!"

"The tools are easy to reach, Momoi_-san_. It won't take 3 minutes to go back to class with it." Kuroko reasoned; but when she seemed still unsure, he let out his trump card. "We won't tell anything to Aomine_-kun_ about this."

"Eh?"

Midorima fixed his glasses' position. "Of course. Even a load of today's lucky item wouldn't get that boy from Professional Gamer get out from Aomine's wrath."

"Will you really please not tell?" Momoi suddenly looked around uneasily. "Even though it's not utterly that boy's fault."

"It's his fault." Kuroko replied shortly. "Anyway, let us go to the Infirmary first before anyone see us."

"...Okay."

*DRRT*

Kuroko opened his phone while walking, ignoring the curious and understanding glance from his friends.

* * *

**From: **Aomine Daiki

**To:** Kuroko Tetsuya

**Subject: **Idiot girl

Tetsu, how about her wrists?

* * *

"Who is that, Tetsu_-kun_?" Momoi looked up to Kuroko after he finished typing the reply one back. "You don't seem to be the type who will send text when it's still school hours."

"It's my pen-pal." Kuroko simply said, but he gestured Midorima something. "He's asking me advice to help him confront his sister who apparently found him off-handed while reading some gravure magazines."

"...That's pretty complex, Kuroko." _Can't you make a less complex reason!? She won't-_

"I see... How pity."

_How can you believe that, Momoi!?_

* * *

**From: **Kuroko Tetsuya

**To:** Aomine Daiki

**Subject: **Re:Idiot girl

As expected, she was still hurt. We will go to Infirmary first before taking the tools. Don't worry, Midorima_-kun _will bandage them again. Please tell the rest.

* * *

11.30 - 11:38

Seirin High - Class 1-B

* * *

"Alright everyone, please find a partner." Kugayama_-sensei _explained, "We will draw each other after I explain some sketch tricks."

Everyone in the class went to fuss. Akashi turned to Kise, "Since Tetsuya is still outside, pair up with me." It was an order, not even ounce a plea. Kise gulped uneasily as Akashi added, "And you should know the consequences if I find your sketch of mine inappropriate to my liking."

"Err, are you really serious, Akashicchi?" Being stared at, Kise could only shriek in reply. "S-Sorry, I'll do my best!"

"Akashi is unexpectedly have a high regard in this subject." Kagami sent a pitying look to Kise, but it seemed Aomine was busy typing on his blue-colored phone.

* * *

**From: **Aomine Daiki

**To:** Kuroko Tetsuya

**Subject: **Re:Re:Idiot girl

Right. Just don't make her carry too much. I'll tell everyone.

* * *

Kagami waited until he was done before asking, "So? Is Momoi alright?"

"Fine." Aomine sighed as he flipped his phone back. He hissed in annoyance. "That idiotic girl seemed to think that I will hit that damn boy from Purogem-whatever-it-is if she told that her wrists were hurt! Seriously!"

"But the truth is?" Murasakibara who suddenly sat behind Aomine asked him. It was when Aomine realized that the one who listened to his frustration wasn't only Kagami; Kise, Murasakibara, and Akashi were too.

"Well, I will!" Aomine replied with confidence. Kise and Kagami sighed in utter disbelief, Akashi was totally calm about this; as if expecting that, and Murasakibara munched plainly. "If I meet him again, I will surely punch him! No, I think it's better if I kick-"

"Who kick whom, Aomine?" Kugayama_-sensei _inquired him. "Have you paired up with someone?"

"Urh, yeah!" Aomine replied chastity, since he realized that this female teacher didn't make it to at least C-cup to catch his interest. "I'm with this guy."

"With whom?"

Annoyed at being asked twice, he replied louder while turning his face. "With this- Huh, Kagami?" He turned again only to find no one behind him. Another vein popped up from his head, "...That sly people!"

* * *

11.35

Seirin High - Corridor

* * *

"Finally we're free!" Kise beamed childishly, though not long he added unsure. "I'm a bit sorry for Aominecchi, though. He'll be mad when we got back..."

"You're thinking too much, Ryota." Akashi smirked playfully. "It's your idea to sneak out from class anyway."

"_Ne, _just forget about that." Murasakibara pouted. "Now when we are outside, can we go to School Canteen, Aka_-chin_?"

"Jeez, you're still hungry?" Kagami looked as if he was thinking with his hand on his chin. "Okay, I'll take you guys there."

"Eh?" Murasakibara last lollipop almost fell off. "Are you really sure, Kaga_-chin_?"

"Why not?" Kagami grinned, "It's not always that we get chance like this. Besides, I'm pretty bored."

"Seriously?" Kise replied back enthustically. "Can we go, Akashicchi?"

Akashi remarked confidently, "Alright, let's go there."

* * *

DRRT!

**From: **Kise Ryota

**To:** Kuroko Tetsuya

**Subject: **Ditch class?

Kurokocchi, don't go back to class after you put the tools. Oh, we're outside, except Aominecchi! :D Akashicchi said we shouldn't bother him study, wwwww. Ask Momocchi and Midorimacchi to come too! O:)

* * *

"Another friend of yours?"

"No, it's a junk mail."

* * *

11.35

Seirin High - Class 1-B

* * *

"Okay, after you make the basic circle, we move to the..." Kugayama_-sensei _explained to the students slowly; almost like a mother to her children when night-time. Almost everyone was sleepy, except Aomine who couldn't sleep at all. He was really pissed, but he couldn't get out easily. "Have you all done with the basic? Anyway, the representatives are late..."

"_Sensei, _but the tools are already in front of you..." One of the students remarked. He was apparently shocked too, but it was probably the work of certain basketball player; Aomine scoffed away. And why didn't Kuroko mail him to get away at that time was beyond him.

"Ah, yes!" Kugayama_-sensei _suddenly replied. "Let's continue on our basic, okay?"

Aomine would really kill them all, surely.

* * *

11.38

Seirin High - School Canteen

* * *

"Hmm, what should I buy?" Murasakibara tilted his head with all the varieties of bread. "Oh well, I'll buy everything."

"I do wonder how much your calories intake per day, Murasakicchi..." Kise stated grimly.

"Wait, Murasakibara!"

"What's wrong?" Akashi asked Kagami. "If you want to lecture him, it's no use. Shintaro did that all of time."

"Not that. Besides, I'm tired from warning him." Kagami said a no signal. "Try our triple delicacy Si- err, what's that again?"

"The triple delicacy Iberian pork cutlet sandwich with caviar, foie grass, and truffles for 2800 Yen." A flat, monotone voice said behind him. It was Kuroko's, with Momoi and Midorima next to him. "Unfortunately, the lady won't sell it now until lunch break."

"Kuroko! Stop that habit!"

"You all came!" Kise beamed to the smaller boy. "I thought you're the type who won't open the cell phone when it is still school hours."

"...Do I really look like that?" Kuroko shrugged off. "In any case, it's really tasty, you should try it, Murasakibara_-kun_."

"Okay!" Murasakibara happily replied, but frowned again. "So what should I buy again?"

"Hmm, Mukkun, why don't you try this one?" Momoi pointed at one of the snacks which were hanging somewhere. "Oh, try this and that too..." The voice trailed off as they went away.

"Momoi, don't give him anything with 1200 more sugar intake!" Midorima exclaimed tiredly, though he lessened a bit after Momoi gave him a firm nod.

"You worry too much, Shintaro." Akashi stated as he patted Midorima's shoulder. "You should take things slowly these days."

"It's a habit, so it's none of your concern." Midorima replied plainly. "You won't ask about her?"

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!" Kagami exclaimed, gaining everyone's attentions. "Sorry, Aomine is as worried as hell. It rubs me off to, so..."

"I'm okay!" Momoi's voice suddenly heard; in fact, she was coming straight to them. "Kagamin, why does it seem like you're becoming more and more like him?" She protested with a little pout.

"That's because you're a worrying girl, Satsuki." A deep, gruff voice came out from the entrance of the Canteen. "Anyway..." Aomine frowned deeply, almost angrily. "...You guys..." Kise flinched, Kuroko's expression turned plainer, Murasakibara tilted his head, Midorima coughed, Akashi seemed calm, Kagami gulped uneasily, and Momoi turned to face the other side. "You all did it with purpose, aren't you!?"

"Hiee- I- We're not!"

"Do you all know how hard it is to ditch class!?" Aomine retorted as he dangerously walked to them. Though, every time he did this, they stepped behind, as if avoiding him. "That teacher has only B-cup, B-cup! Do you know how frustrating it was!?"

"It's Kise_-kun_'s fault."

"Kurokocchi, you're meaaaaaan! Isn't it Kagamicchi's?"

"I'm just showing them direction! Maybe Midorima?"

"Hey! I'm not involved in this matter! Though, isn't Murasakibara's the one who suggested?"

"Hmm, I thought it's Sacchin's."

"I'm still hurt, remember? Why don't you ask Akashi_-kun_?"

"Well, isn't it a fine idea of letting you study once in a while?"

"He's right."

"Totally!"

"Yep."

"How childish of you."

"*CHOMP*"

"I'm with Akashi_-kun_!"

"...You're all going to pay...!"

The chase began to start, avoiding Aomine at best. Kuroko, Momoi, and Midorima seemed had nothing to do with the left out Aomine, but they enjoyed on being chased too. Momoi stood at the side, taking a lot of pictures while smiling brightly.

The lady from the Canteen protested, but sighed understandingly. "Do you want me to take a picture of you with them?" The lady asked her politely. "Kids these days..."

"You will?" Momoi beamed happily. "Since I don't want to disturb them, can you please shoot me at the very edge?"

"Sure. But you're an odd one." The lady smiled. "Normally people will stop and take them together."

"You're wrong. It's fun this way."

*PASH!*

* * *

"Aaah- I'm reaaaaaaaaaallly tireeed. Now I'm hungry again..."

"Good work, Mukkun."

"Damn, how can you run that fast, Aomine!?"

"Not my fault if you can't win against me."

"Hey, what time is it now? Anyone wears a watch?"

"You don't have to. There's one at the display of phone."

"It's twelve past five already, Kurokocchi."

"With this, will certainly not go back to class. What is the subject after this?"

"Should we take another guess?"

"No! Please, don't!"

* * *

**Reply for Reviewers:**

LadyInRedz: hello! Welcome to the Day! Thank you for reviewing the late chapter! :D I hope this chapter suit your taste (even though the action wasn't describable)!

CherryPop0120: Welcome to the Day! Nice to meet ya :) Thanks for the review. I hope I wasn't exaggerating the game...though, some says I am indeed. LOL. Anyway, have a nice day!

Guest: holla, Guest-san! I don't know if you're the same Guest-san or not, but thank you for reviewing my chapter :D I promise I'll finish this story, before I continue the others :) Enjoy reading.

FairyLucyka: Welcome back to the Daaay! I'm happy to receive a lot of feedback from you! About the pairing, I thought of them as neutral, and yet why I made the feels almost like a sibling is beyond me. Maybe I'm still deluded in the Family... Oh well. Anyway, please enjoy reading!

AspergianStoryteller: Nice to hear from you again! Welcome back! Hehe. I hope this chapter wasn't too late. Thanks as always!

Neko11Tama10: hey, welcome to the Day! :D That's because he didn't have conversation before with them, so I guess he would be meek first. At first I mistook Kawahara as Fukuda, and changed him with Replace All later. Sorry, Fukuda! :'| I hope you enjoy reading this chapter too~

**Welcome back to the Day! It's been a week since my last update, but I already miss you guys :') For both late and new readers, please take care of this bothersome me until the story ends XD I made this chapter short because I want to less the tension a bit after the late activity. Oh, and I want to let Momoi interact to each of Kiseki members plus Kagami a bit here. Do you like this chapter? :D Please review, if you like!**


End file.
